Burned Bread
by doomzoom
Summary: All Ruby did was walk into a bakery, after that, everything changed. (Bakery au)
1. Ash

A gray sheet of clouds covered the city of Vale forcing the chill of winter to set in. The freezing winds traveled through the city chilling the bones of one particular girl. Ruby shoved her hands deeper into the pockets of her thick red coat as she made her way over to the Belladonna Bakery of which was only a few blocks down from her home.

"I hope Yang is done making the hot chocolate by the time I get back with the bread. I'm freezing my ass off out here. I think it might even snow this year." Ruby smiled weakly at the prospect of being able to roll around in the snow with her friends.

As she made her way to the small hole in the wall bakery, she took extra precautions to look were she stepped in order to not splash any of the large puddles that had formed from the rain that had showered the city through the morning. Still wishing she hadn't forgotten her rainboots she arrived to the bakery in record time. Ruby stopped a few stopped a few steps away from the bakery and took a second to admire what had quickly become their family's favorite bakery in all of Vale.

The bakery itself was an off shade of white with the name printed across the top in black curvy lettering, and what Ruby believed to be their family crest on the sides of it, a foot or two above the door. The store to the left of it was a rundown convenience store that was an ugly shade mustard yellow with the name 'Ren's store' painted across the top of it in dark green and to the right side of the bakery was a family owned boxing gym named 'Valkyrie's Hammer'.

Ruby pulled the light weight the glass door with metal framing open and walked into the shop allowing the door to shut behind herself, rattling the open sign hanging on the door. There was only room for about six customers to fit in the shop comfortably in front of the display that held variety of breads neatly organized in rows inside of it. There was a space to the right of it for the cash register and a small space of table that was able to be lifted for the cashier to walk around the display and restock the glass door display that held a variety of drinks such as milk and juice.

Behind the counter stood the most beautiful girl Ruby had see up to date. She had her long dark wavy hair tied back with a ribbon that had been neatly tied into a bow above her ponytail. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a long white apron covering the rest of her.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked the mystery girl with piercing amber eyes.

"Um uh, can you get me about a dozen chocolate chip cookies and a loaf of bread?"

"Sure, but you'll have to wait a few more minutes on those cookies. The morning rush just passed and we just put more cookies to bake not too long ago." said the girl as she began to bag the loaf Ruby had asked for.

Ruby shrugged and tried to calm herself, "It's fine I have nowhere to be anyway."

The girl raised her eyebrow and looked at the beanie Ruby was wearing and back at her a face. "You sure about that?"

Ruby was confused for a few moments before she realised she was wearing her old Beacon Academy beanie and because of her face she still looked seventeen instead of twenty. "Oh you think I'm a teen skipping don't you?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time someone waltzed in here to grab some cookies after they ditched school."

Ruby sighed and slipped off the beanie as she ran her other hand through her hair. "I am not ditching, I'm twenty years old and this was the first warm thing I found when I was looking through my winter clothes."

"I'd ask for some I.D. but since it's not like you're buying alcohol so I'll just take your word for it." the girl winked and smirked at Ruby when she noticed Ruby's blush as she looked down at the red tiled floor.

"So uh are you new? It's usually Tukson that runs the shop."

The girl frowned and said "My dad's been really sick lately so me and my sister have been taking turns taking the shop and taking care of him."

"What?! Is he gonna be okay?" Ruby said in a panic.

"...We don't know."

There was a long pause between them, the girl clearly not wanting to talk about her father's health.

"So anyway changing the topic something lighter um so… how's working in a bakery?"

 _Gosh you're stupid why hell would you ask that? You just got done talking about her sick father, who owns the joint. Stupid Ruby. Stupid stupid stupid._ Ruby continued to mentally berate herself as her payed close attention to the girl's reaction.

"It's been… okay so far, the occasional customer here and there complain about the bread to try and get a refund but that's about it, but you're making my day ten times better." Ruby looked at the girl's face for the slightest bit of sarcasm and grinned when there was none.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"W-" the girl began to speak but was cut off by the green haired baker walking in with a cart full of cookies and other breads.

"Hey Ash here are the fresh breads." said the baker before going back to the the back to continue baking.

"So you're name is Ash?" asked Ruby.

The girl sighed as she began to bag the cookies, "No it's not it's just a nickname... they call me Ashes or Ash for short because I'm horrible at baking. I burn pretty much everything I try to bake. I can cook pretty well… it's just baking that gets me."

"That can't be good."

"Tell me about it. A baker's daughter that can't bake? It's pretty laugh worthy. At least my sister can bake, but she wants nothing to do with the business and is only helping out because of dad but what can you do?" The girl shrugged and finished up bagging the items.

"Nothing much I guess." said Ruby with a sad smile Ash mimicked.

Soon after the girl rung her up and gave her the bread and cookies. When Ruby had said goodbye and was about to walk away the girl said "See you when I see you" and gave her a quick wink before Ruby gave her one last smile and left.

As Ruby walked home she felt as though she was walking on air. Even the light rain that had started up again wasn't enough to deter her good mood. When she arrived at her home she opened the gate with the keys she had fished out of her pocket and began to walk down the short cement path that lead up to the which had a wooden bench swing that hung from two metal posts as it gently being swayed with the wind.

Ruby opened the screen door with one of the different keys on the chain and unlocked the wooden door behind it with the same key. Ruby entered the modest three bedroom house with a wide smile that only widened when the smell of chocolate hit her nose.

"Yang I'm home!" yelled Ruby as she turned out of the small hallway and into the living room that connected to the kitchen.

"Just in time." answered Yang as she poured two cups of hot chocolate and brought them over to the dining table in the kitchen.

Ruby sat down on the wooden dining room chair across from Yang sipped on her chocolate as she told her sister about the new girl that worked in the bakery when a sudden realization hit her square in the face.

"Oh my fucken gosh Yang…" Ruby set down her mug and slammed her forehead against the table. "I forgot to get her number…" Ruby lifted her head and slouched heavily in her chair. "I don't even know her real name, all I know is that they call her Ash because she can't bake." Yang began to laugh as Ruby groaned and slip further and further down her chair.

...

 **~A.N.~**

 **So how'd you like the first chapter? Oh and before you ask about the cover image yes that is the sign on the bakery and yes it has Cinder's symbol on it, that will be explained later so I hope you stick around. Please review and all that jazz and Til next time peoples!**

 **p.s.- i don't own RWBY.**


	2. A new friend

Two weeks. That's how long it took Ruby to gather enough courage to go back to the bakery. After much debate and much teasing from a particularly annoying blonde. She took off to her favorite bakery with her head held high and her confidence through the roof, but with every step she took the dread sank deeper and her confidence ghosted away.

Ruby stopped walking just half a block away from the bakery. She stood there frozen for a few moments before she managed to pull out her phone to dial her best friend.

"Hello?" spoke the tired gravely voice on the other end.

Ruby began to speak in a panic, "Sun. Wake the hell up there's a problem."

She had slowly begun to hyperventilate just before she heard the sound bed springs groaning as they uncoiled and a heavy thump that must have been from Sun hitting the floor back first. When Sun answered worry was thick in his voice "What's up Sil? Did anything happen?... Oh gosh who died?"

Ruby ignored the nickname and took a few calming breaths before continuing, "I am half a block away from the bakery and I don't know how to face her. Sun it's been two got damn weeks and _she is so hooot."_

"Dammit Sil, you had me worried. Just go talk to her, the worst that can happen is that she turns you down. Now suck it up and walk in there."

"Bu-"

"No buts! Go in and get some." with that Sun hung up the phone and Ruby was left with a feeling of pure dread and just a hint of courage.

Ruby began to chant the words, _I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._ as she forced herself to walk the last remaining distance to the bakery.

When she finally arrived she was met with the worst possible outcome she could have been given. There was a large dark green tarp over the buildings that used to be the Belladonna Bakery and Ren's Store, with a large colorful sign in the front saying 'Schnee's Donuts- Coming Soon'.

Ruby stood in front of the store for a few more moments, hopelessly staring at the sign with a desperate need for it to disappear. When she finally gave up on trying to make the sign disappear she glumly began her slow trek back on the long icey road home. In her depression, Ruby had failed to notice the jet black Mercedes speeding towards her as she crossed the street. She heard someone yell "Hey watch out!" before she felt a heavy impact on her chest, it was the familiar sensation of someone tackling her down. They rolled together for a few times before coming to a stop just before they hit the sidewalk. The Mercedes turned skid onto a different street emitting a horrible screech that traveled through the neighborhood as it left them in it's dust.

Ruby groaned and opened her eyes to see the blurry image of her savior above her, "Ash?" said Ruby as she blinked a few times to clear her vision.

"Ash?... Oh you know Cinder.?" said the person breathlessly. Ruby blinked a few more times before she realized the person above her was almost the spitting image of Ash, no Cinder, but the more Ruby looked at her savior's face she saw the subtle differences between them. While Cinder's face was sharp and angular this girl's face was softer. While Cinder's hair was tied back last she saw her, the savior's hair was loose and framed her face with wild wavy locks. Cinder's eyes were a dark amber that almost seemed to glow as it pierced into your soul, while her's were a soft gold that currently held the utmost concern.

"Um uh, yeah we met at the Belladonna Bakery a few weeks ago, you know the one that's closed now." Ruby began to trip over her words once she realized how beautiful her savior was.

"Oh the bakery isn't closed." said the savior as she lifted herself off Ruby and offered her hand to lift her up. Ruby gave her a shaky smile before taking her hand and letting the girl lift her up and dust a few flakes of ice off her shoulders. The girl looked at her up and down before saying "Are you okay? Do you need a ride to the hospital? You might have a concussion if you hit your head."

Ruby shook her head and answered, "N-no I'm fine. It's just a few scrapes and I can always get my sister to give me a check up if I need one, she's a doctor."

Her savior raised her hands up in defense, "Alright. If you're sure you're okay I'm not going to pester you."

Ruby nodded and uncomfortably shuffled a bit before saying, "So… my name is Ruby." Ruby held out her hand for the other dark haired girl to shake.

The girl gave her a small smile before shaking her hand and saying "My name's Blake, I'm Cinder's sister." Ruby gave Blake her megawatt smile before finally letting her hand go after one last squeeze.

"...So the bakery isn't closed?" asked Ruby.

"No it's not, me and my sister wanted to fulfill my dad's dream of expanding so we sold the old building to one of Cinder's friends and used some savings to get a bigger place." She pointed in the direction of the the old bakery and continued "It's just further down the street, I can take you if you like. I was just on my way there before that maniac tried to hit you."

"Yeah, I'd like that." They shared another smile before they began walking towards the new bakery.

 **...**

 **~A.N.~**

 **Sorry the chapter is a bit short but don't worry the next one is gonna be a bit longer. Please review and all that jazz and Til next time peoples.**

 **p.s.- I don't own RWBY.**


	3. Well that happened

Ruby shoved her hands deeper into her pockets in a failed attempt to seem more cold than nervous. Blake noticed the action and gave Ruby a smile to calm her nerves, unknowingly sending the girl's heart into hyperdrive as they continued their path towards the bakery.

 _God is everyone in this bloodline good looking? When she bent to tighten the laces on her boots earlier I had to use all my self restraint to not blatantly stare at her ass. She must be some kind of dancer, because got damn._ Thought Ruby.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're my sister's new toy? If she didn't even tell you the bakery had moved, I can only assume." said Blake as she withheld a sigh.

Ruby looked at Blake in surprise, "Toy?" she said with her head slightly tilting to the left.

"Yeah, she tends to play mind games with people to make them smitten in order to get them to buy more bread and then she just shoots them down when they ask her on a date."

"She didn't flirt with me really. She was just nice to me."

Blake's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah... is it really that strange?" Ruby began to fidget, attempting to look anywhere but Blake.

Blake bit her lip and tried to ignore Ruby's adorable demeanor. "Cinder is complicated… That's all I can really tell you before you get mixed up with her."

"Complicated huh?" said Ruby finally looking back up at Blake.

"Yeah… But if you don't like complicated, I'm single too." Blake finished with a wink before she suddenly turned right, up a small ramp and into a building.

Ruby stopped in her tracks to look at the dark haired girl as she strutted away with an extra sway in her hips. Ruby looked up at the sign above the door to see the old Belladonna Bakery sign above the plain glass door. Ruby took a breath, attempted to pump herself up once more and walked into the large white building. Quickly finding her way to the front counter she heard a commotion coming from the back of the bakery. Ruby looked around for Blake or Cinder. Not seeing a single soul in sight Ruby repressed the urge to go around the counter and see what was going on, but in the end she just settled for listening.

She heard a voice that sounded like Cinder's say. "Why don't you get you stupid self involved head out of your ass for once and think about someone else for a change."

"Self involved?" replied Blake's voice with a chuckle. "I'm the _only_ one sacrificing anything for this! Taking over the bakery was _your_ dream not mine. The only reason came back is because dad is sick. "

"Please you know dad wants you insted of me to take over. You've always been daddy's little favorite." Cinder spat the last words dripping in disgust.

"Favorite? _Please._ Don't even use that card, we both know he loves you more than me. We both know he sees me as a disappointment because I didn't want to take over the family business." said Blake through clenched teeth.

"Oh please we both know he would never hand this business to anyone other than you. And you have the gall to talk about disappointment? You're the one that was born with a natural talent for baking while I have to sit back and watch as everything I make burns! " yelled Cinder.

"Cinder we both know you're the one that's going to end up with the bakery."

"Only because you don't want it! For goodness sake I don't even have the last name!"

"Hey it isn't my fault that your whore of a mother left you at dad's doorstep with the wrong last name."

Ruby heard a loud smack echo through the building and Cinder whisper a single word " _Leave_."

She heard Blake sigh and say "We'll talk about this later when you've cooled down… I'll see you when you get home." Blake left the back and saw Ruby, her first reaction was surprise as if she had forgotten Ruby had followed her in. Blake sighed and said "I'm sorry if you heard any of that." Blake dug in her front pocket for an old business card and a pen. She flipped the card over to write down her number on the blank side before she handed it over to Ruby with a small smile. "Call me if you ever want to talk." she said before quickly walking away and out of the bakery.

A few minutes later Cinder walked out of the back with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. Ruby let her brood for a few more moments before she coughed and caught her attention. "Oh hey it's you... I don't believe I caught your name the last time you dropped by." said Cinder trying to mask her previous emotions toward her sister.

"My name's Ruby, are you okay? I heard part of the conversation that you had with your sister."

"...Yeah everything's fine no need to worry."

Ruby stepped closer to the counter and continued "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Cinder snapped as she turned away from her to tighten her ponytail and her apron walking over to the new display next to the counter with a larger array of breads and treats than the last bakery had. "Is there anything you would like?"

Ruby frowned and let the topic drop. She followed Cinder and said "Can you give me about a dozen cookies and a loaf of bread?"

Cinder sighed and leaned on the display. "Looks like you're going to have to wait a bit longer on that loaf, someone just bought the last one not too long ago. They aren't that big of a seller so we don't make too many to start with." Cinder gave her a small smile and continued "Can you wait a little bit longer?"

Ruby matched her smile and shrugged "Sure, I don't have anything to do today anyway."

Cinder reached into the display and pulled out an oatmeal raisin cookie. She gave it to Ruby and with a bit of mischief in her voice she said "Free of charge."

Ruby's smile widened "Wow thanks chocolate chip's my favorite." She took the cookie and ate half the cookie in one big bite. Her previous smile quickly turned to one is suspicion as her chewing slowed, she looked down at the cookie for close examination as she forced down the contents of her mouth. She glared at Cinder and said "You monster… why did you let me believe that was chocolate chip?"

Cinder of whom had been holding in her laughter began to snicker as she saw the look of betrayal written across her face. "I needed a nice laugh. I'm sorry, I just had to do it."

Ruby finished off the cookie and turned to sit on one of the chairs around one of the small tables that were scattered across the bakery. There were about ten violet colored tables in total that only sat two people per table comfortably. Ruby looked around the bakery in order to look anywhere but Cinder in a failed attempt to look annoyed.

Ruby noticed that every chair was different, even though they were all painted black they were all completely different styles, same with the tables only they were viollet. The walls were a dark yellow that was easy on the eyes, nothing in the bakery seemed to match, not even the black and white tiled floor, and yet it all seemed to go together very well.

Cinder walked around the metal counter and towards the the table Ruby was sitting. She slid onto the chair across from Ruby and placed a chocolate chip cookie wrapped in a napkin on the table and slid it over to Ruby.

"You know you're cute when you're mad." said Cinder with a smile as Ruby unwrapped the cookie and took a careful bite out of it after examining to see if it was another raisin cookie. She quickly finished the cookie and looked up to see an amused look on Cinder's face.

"That'll be fifty cents." was all she said as Ruby began to cough.

"What?" said Ruby with a bewildered expression.

"What? You didn't expect _two_ free cookies did you?" Cinder gave her a playful smile as Ruby finished the rest of the cookie. Right before Ruby was about to speak she continued "Tell you what, I'll let you have that cookie free. _If_ and only if you take me out on a date."

Ruby gave her a questioning look before she gave her a wide smile. "You got yourself a deal."

Cinder smiled back and reached into her pocket for a business card similar to the one Blake had given her and wrote her number on the blank side before giving it to Ruby. "Call me when you come up with something." Cinder gave her a wink as she got up to ask if her co-worker was done with the loafs.

Ruby sat there dumbfounded, she had not only gotten one number but two in the same day. _Man I have got to tell Sun about this._ She thought as she slipped the new number into her pocket and walked over to the front counter, where Cinder was bagging her order.

Cinder placed the bags on the counter and said "This one is one me."

Ruby gave her a blinding smile before grabbing the bags and saying one last goodbye.

 **...**

 **~A.N.~**

 **Hi everyone! I hope you liked the chapter I re-wrote it a few times before I finally settled on this. I'm happy that so many people like this story enough to follow and favorite it thank ya'll so much. This chapter was originally going to be a bit longer but I thought this was a nice way to end this particular** **chapter, oh and some of you might have realized that I upped the rating and that is because I was looking at the storyline and a thing or two that deserves that rating happens, sooo yeahhh... Anyway please review and all that and Til next time peoples.**

 **p.s.- I don't own RWBY.**


	4. Date night

"Sil you need to calm down before you give yourself a panic attack." Ruby ignored her longtime friend and continued to run through house leaving only disaster in her wake.

"Would you remind me why you call her Sil?" said Neptune finally looking up from his phone.

"It's short for Quicksilver. When we were kids we would pretend to be super heroes and Ruby always ended up being Quicksilver because she was the fastest of us all and she had silver eyes." Sun absentmindedly responded as he watched Ruby run around like a crazy person. He was quickly bringing to regret bringing his new boyfriend to meet Ruby for the first time. Neptune has yet to like any of his friends and Ruby going crazy wasn't helping her case.

Neptune gave him a confused look, "Why didn't you just call her the flash? She's fast and wears a lot of red."

Sun laughed wistfully before saying, "She didn't always wear black and red… but that's another story. Right now we need to calm her down."

Neptune nodded and sat back on Ruby's bed "You do that, I don't really know her enough to help out."

Sun sighed and waited for Ruby to enter her room again before spinning her to face him and placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her from ducking way. "Ruby you need to calm down."

Her friend's use of her real name dragged her out her thoughts and allowed her to finally respond to him. "Sun you don't get it. She's so hot and so out of my league."

"Look I know it's been a while since they who shall not be named, but Sil you have to learn to move on. You deserve better and if you think that this girl can make you happy then go for it and if she isn't good enough then you will find someone new. It's all about confidence." Ruby forced herself to take several breaths. "That's good Sil just keep breathing and you'll be just fine. Now let's clean up this mess before your date comes by." Sun gave her one last smile before letting her go.

It took them a few minutes to clean up the mess of clothes and wild assortment of items tossed around the room and house. When they finally picked up the last item Sun dragged Ruby back to her room and picked out an outfit for her to wear. After a few minutes of debate she ended up wearing two layers of black pants, a black t-shirt with a gray long leave underneath, a gray zip-up hoodie over that and her favorite red leather jacket over that. Ruby was tightening the laces on her black leather boots when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh no it's her…" said Ruby before booking it to the door before Sun could reach it and interrogate her date. "See ya later Sun thanks for the help!" she yelled as she closed and locked the door behind herself. A moment later she heard the heavy thump of Sun's body hitting the door. All she heard was "Dammit Ruby!" before she turned to face her date.

Cinder wore a thick black coat with a fur lined hood with black pants and combat boots. She gave Ruby a small smile and pointed toward the door. "Friend of yours?"

"Yeah, he's really nosy so we should get going before he tries to get out here and judge you to see if you're good enough." Ruby grabbed Cinder's hand and began to walk down the porch steps. Cinder soon caught up to Ruby and directed her to her car. As soon as they got into the car Cinder sped out of the half empty street and onto the road that lead to the old run down theater in the middle of town.

The theater itself had changed hands several times over the years before it fell into the hands of the city. The only reason it was still running and in decent shape was because several lower income people would go because the tickets were dirt cheap. They soon drove into the theater's parking lot after a comfortably ride, when they got out an locked the car Cinder walked around the car and offered her arm for Ruby to take as they walked into the theater. After Ruby hooked her arm through Cinder's with a smile, soon after they had made it into the theater Cinder leaned down to Ruby's ear and whispered, "So what movie do you wanna watch?"

Ruby suppressed the shudder that threatened to go through her but couldn't help the storm of butterflies in her stomach. Ruby looked up at the list of currently showing shows above the ticket counter to the right of the theater and frowned. "There are only a bunch of re-runs on, I wish they would invest in getting movies that came out this year."

Cinder chuckled and said, "We could watch Beowolves attack VII, I heard it wasn't that bad."

Ruby just rolled her eyes and smiled "Those movies are so bad they are good, every single one of those is just one big slasher fest with horrible acting. They are ridiculously funny but unintentionally so, that's what makes them so great."

"So they are horror movies so bad they are funny?"

Ruby's smile widened, "Exactly."

They soon got their tickets and made it to the theater just in time for the movie to start. After an hour and a half of laughing at the ridiculous story line and horrible low budget effects they left the theater holding hands and talking animatedly about the movie. They soon got to the car and Cinder dove them to the best pizzeria in Vale, Oz.

The green and gray themed building was renowned though Vale for having the best pizza money could buy. These were the times Ruby was thankful of the fact that she knew the owner personally and would always have a table there no matter how busy it got.

As soon as they arrived Cinder began to question if they could even get in much less get a table, but Ruby just walked into the restaurant and greeted the hostess by name. "Hi Glynda!" she said slightly startling the woman.

She looked up from her tablet and gave Ruby a small smile, "Hello Ruby, would you like your usual table?"

"Yes please." Glynda nodded and tapped a few things on her tablet before signaling that their table was ready.

As Ruby and Cinder walked over to an empty table in the far back Cinder asked, "How'd you get a table so quick?"

Ruby shrugged and said "The owner used to date my uncle and when they broke up he assured me that I would always have a table here."

Cinder could feel that there was more to the story but decided not to press the matter. A blond haired waiter soon walked over to them as said "Hey Ruby! It's nice to see you out and about I have really seen you since…" The boy glanced over at Cinder before continuing, "Anyway what can I get you guys?"

Ruby gave him a smile before saying "Hi Jaune and I'd like the usual pepperoni and coke."

He scribbled it down on the small notepad he had fished out of his dark green apron and turned to Cinder. "Same." She said before he could ask.

Scribbling it down he nodded and said "I'll be back in a minute."

As soon as he was out of ear shot Cinder leaned on the shiny mahogany table and said "Well aren't you full of secrets. First you mysteriously have a connection to the owner of what is arguable one of the best places to eat in Vale and then your friend over there mentions you being a shut in after some kind of event."

Ruby sighed and leaned back in her chair "I'll only answer one of those if you answer a question of mine."

"Alright shoot."

"What were you and Blake fighting about the bakery earlier today?" asked Ruby. The curiosity had been burning her ever since Blake had stormed out of the bakery.

Cinder sighed and gave her a small smile, "You don't pull any punches do you?" Ruby smiled and shook her head. "Well if you really must know it started out as a simple conversation about hiring more people since we only have Em on staff and since me and Blake can barely be in the same room for more than a few minutes before beginning another argument whether it be because of money, Blake's tour, or just dad's health… We just take shifts one week I work and the next she does, but anyway that argument started because we are low on staff and we can't afford any more people."

They stayed silent a few moments Ruby processing the new information and Cinder lost in her thoughts about the bakery. "I can work there if you want." said Ruby finally breaking the silence.

Cinder looked at Ruby with a confused expression and said "We don't have the money to pay you."

"I'll work for free."

Cinder's eyes brightened "Really?" was all she said before her smile widened.

"Yeah, my sister Yang's been hassling me to get out more anyway."

"Speaking of going out you were going to tell me all your secrets."

Ruby smirked "I said I would tell you one thing. You choose the story behind how I know the owner or me being a shut in."

Before Cinder could answer Jaune walked over to their table with a large dish holding two plates with large slices of pizza on them and two cokes in glass cups. He placed them on the table and said "Enjoy." before walking back to the kitchen for more people's orders.

Once again Cinder had waited till he was out of ear shot before answering Ruby's question. "I'll take the shut in story."

Ruby nodded and wiped her mouth, she finished the piece she had been chewing and began to answer Cinder. "Alright, so what happened was that I had a bad break up with my partner of three years and it left me broken and alone for a long time. If it hadn't been for my friend Sun I don't know if I would have made it. Yang wasn't of much help either but it isn't really her fault she's been about as emotionally supportive as a dead mouse since the accident."

"Accident?" said Cinder, quickly breaking Ruby out of her spiraling thoughts.

"That's a story for another day." Ruby gave her a smile and a look that screamed not to ask about it.

Cinder nodded and took a bite out her pizza, they began to talk about random topics until Cinder excused herself to the restroom. A few moments later someone leaned on and half sat on the table she was eating at. Ruby's eyes traveled up the waitress' slim body before it landed on a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Hello Ruby."

 **~A.N.~**

 **Oops there is a cliffhanger, I wonder who it is? There are just so many people with green eyes its hard to narrow it down. Anyway I'm not gonna lie but I have been drinking, I barely remembered to finish up the last thousand words or so when I was watching the fireworks light up my street so please forgive any grammar mistakes I made. Anyway please review and all that jazz and til next time peoples.**


	5. Winter is Coming

"Hello Ruby" said the girl with a mischievous twinkle in her emerald green eyes.

"Oh hey Penny! I haven't seen you since… you know." Ruby shifted uncomfortably as the girl shifted closer to her.

Penny leaned closer to Ruby and reached up to gently brush her cheek with the back of her hand. "You know Ruby… I've really missed you and I was wondering if we could… you know… rekindle things. I know things ended badly a few months back and it was _mostly_ your fault but I miss you soooo much Ruby. I even got a job here on the off chance that I would be able to see you. Can we just please try again? Three years down the drain and for what? A stupid miss understanding?"

Ruby soon turned into a stuttering mess as Penny began to pull on the strings of Ruby's marionette heart once again. She was just about to answer when Cinder strutted back to the table, a controlled rage plain as day on her face.

"Miss? Would you please stop man handling my date?" Cinder said calmly.

"Date? Oh sorry she gave you the wrong impression but my _girlfriend_ here was just stringing you along until I came back to her, now would you please leave?" said Penny with a sour edge in her voice. Just the thought of Ruby being with another person just rubbed her the wrong way.

Before Cinder could give her retort Ruby whispered. "Ex…"

Penny turned to look at her with surprise written across her face, "What?"

"Ex- girlfriend… we broke up months ago Penny… _you_ broke up with _me_ the second I stopped wanting to be your little play thing." Ruby's voice began to rise with every word she said "You were never there for me! All you ever wanted to do were things _you_ wanted and things _you_ liked. You just used people to get what you wanted! Hell, you used my parent's accident to get in my pants! You didn't care about me. My mom. My dad... _Weiss_. You used my emotional state to manipulate me for three years and I'm sick of it! Please just leave. Me. _Alone."_

Penny scoffed and said "Fine. But you have my number if you ever want to come crawling back." With that she walked away.

Ruby slouched down in her seat and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry about that Cinder I didn't know she worked here."

"It's fine Ruby, I'm sure we all have a crazy ex or two." said Cinder with a chuckle as she sat down to enjoy her meal.

The rest of the meal was filled with unanswered questions and tense silence with few attempts to start a conversation. They soon left and Cinder drove Ruby back home, once they arrived to the front of Ruby's house Ruby sighed and looked at Cinder.

"I had a great time…" she said.

"Me too." responded Cinder

Cinder gave her a kind smile before Ruby matched the smile and hesitantly continued. "...Seeing Penny again made me rethink a few things…" Ruby shifted uncomfortably and avoided Cinder's gaze. "and one of those things is that I'm still not ready for a new relationship. I'm really sorry Cinder but I still want to be your friend. I'm still willing to work at the bakery but I just can't deal with a new relationship right now ."

Cinder's smile dimmed, "It's fine Ruby… so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Ruby gave her a bright smile before reaching over the gear shift and pulling Cinder into a tight hug. "Thank you for being so understanding."

Cinder just nodded before Ruby let her go and got of the car. Cinder sat there watching Ruby as she entered her empty home. She sighed and slowly drove away, reflecting on their night and wishing that damn redhead hadn't spoiled their night. Cinder soon arrived at the small blue home she had recently moved back into with her sister. She parked in front of the house and locked it before she dragged her feet to the front door. After a moment of mental preparation she opened the heavy wooden door to walk into what she expected to be a continuation of their fight from earlier.

She walked down the short t shaped hallway and stopped at the end of it with indecision written across her face. She could continue straight and go up the steps to her room, or she could go right and get a snack before heading to her room, or go left and into the living room to face the inevitable fight with Blake. She sighed and thought _Mine as well get this over with while dad's asleep._

With that final thought she walked into the living room and unceremoniously flopped down on the couch, Blake barely looked away from her show to see who it was. Once she saw that it was Cinder she paused the show to look over at her, she leaned back on her recliner and said "So how was your date?" When Cinder gave her a confused look she smiled and continued "Em told me about it."

"That girl needs to learn to keep her mouth shut." said Cinder as Blake chuckled. "It was fine…" she continued, "It's just that a few things got in the way."

"Like what?" Cinder sat up to look at Blake to see if she could spot some kind of ulterior motive.

When she saw none she slowly began to recount the date. "Well I picked her up and took her to see Beowolves Attack VII-"

Blake soon cut her off, "You should have gone to see Corruption of my Mind it has better suspense those twists are to _die_ for… although I did hear some weird stuff about the writers/directors one of them said something about constantly making pancakes and the other was kinda grumpy about never getting pancakes and then said something about dying alone? It was an odd interview… I think they might be kinda crazy, but it seemed to workout in the end especially with the ending of the movie being-."

"Shhh just because I didn't see it dosen't mean I want it spoiled for me," said Cinder and Blake shrugged in response " _Anyway_ we saw the slasher film because Ruby wanted to see it." Blake nodded and Cinder continued to recount her date with no further interruptions, slightly surprising Cinder. "Alright the jig is up. What's wrong? Is something wrong with dad? You haven't been this civil with me since dad's first heart attack."

Blake sighed and began to say a suspiciously rehearsed sounding line. "When I left the shop this morning I got to thinking about the last conversation we had that didn't end in a fight and I want to start working together so that the shop doesn't crash and burn."

"So in other words… Emerald told dad we were fighting and Dad guilt tripped you."

They bust out into laughter when Blake answered, "Yeah pretty much." soon after they calmed down Blake continued "Oh an old _friend_ of yours is waiting for you in your room." Cinder scrunched up her eyebrows in concentration as she attempted to think of who could possibly be in her room, very few of her _friends_ knew where she currently lived. Her thought process was soon interrupted by Blake "Don't bust a braincell."

Cinder rolled her eyes and made her way up to her room, she slowly turned the bronze doorknob and peeked into her room drawing coverd room. Her eyes wided and a large grin broke out across her face, she threw the door open and surprised the white haired girl in a neatly pressed navy dress uniform.

"Winter!" yelled Cinder as she threw her arms around the normally cold woman, knocking her back onto the bed. Winter wrapped her arms around Cinder and laughed. Cinder rolled herself on top of Winter and pushed the woman away. Cinder placed her hands on Winter's shoulders and glared at her. "You said you wouldn't be back from your mission for another month."

Winter sat up and rested her hands on Cinder's hips she pushed the brunette back just enough so that she could sit up properly. "You know me, I can't stay away from my best friend for too long. I don't want to end up replaced."

Cinder removed Winter's dress hat and put it on before sliding her arms around Winter's neck. "Are you sure it isn't because of _other_ reasons?" to emphasize her point Cinder rolled her hips against Winter's, forcing the woman to groan loudly. "Wow that was a loud one. Are you that loud during your nights alone in your bunk with all of your crew mates just a few feet away?" Cinder continued to grind against Winter's as she began to unbutton Winter's jacket.

"Always such a tease Cinder. Can't we have a normal conversation for once?" gasped Winter as she felt warm hands tear off her jacket and toss it to the side.

Cinder began to trail kisses down Winter's neck as she began to pull at Winter's t-shirt in an attempt to untuck it completely forgetting to remove her black suspenders first, "We could, but you're always here for such a short time I find it easier to just get right down to business. You're always here for a week max and I would much rather maximize my time with you."

Winter chuckled "Well I'm going to be here for a bit longer than that this time. They told me not to come back till my leg healed."

"Leg?" said Cinder as she pulled away from Winter to turn and look at her legs. She quickly noticed a large black boot brace on Winter's left leg. "How the hell did I miss that?"

"I honestly don't know."

"How'd it happen?" said Cinder with worry thick in her voice.

"Can we talk about it another time?" whined Winter as she unzipped Cinder's jacket and slid her cold hands under the black t-shirt to touch Cinder's smooth skin.

Cinder rolled her eyes and removed her jacket, tossing it in the same direction of Winter's jacket "Yes sir lieutenant."

Winter smirked and flipped them over, wincing slightly when her leg hit the edge of the bed with a little too much force. Cinder lifted her head from its place in the soft red comforter and whispered "Are you sure you should even attempt to fight for top this time? I mean holding me down and making me bottom is going to be a bit difficult with that leg."

Winter huffed and attempted to answer before Cinder flipped them over one last time and reached out to her alarm clock/ stereo to slap her hand on the 'on' button not caring what the last song she had been listening to was. All she cared about was muffling Winter's moans with loud music.

" _The jig is up, the news is out, They've finally found me, The renegade who had it made, Retrieved for a bounty…"_

Winter instantly burst into laughter, "Really? STYX!?"

"I'll have you know that they have great music and people only pretend to hate them. They have some great songs."

Winter rolled her eyes and said "Yeah sure whatever you say, but if Mr. Roboto comes on I am leaving."

"The one song I don't have... damn just when I was about to get rid of you."

"Quiet you." With that Winter dragged Cinder down to meet her lips. She could feel Cinder begin a retort and deepened the kiss, she teased Cinder's lips with tongue and was soon granted access. Cinder moaned into the kiss as she slowly began to grind her hips against Winter.

Winter soon pulled off Cinder's shirt and Cinder quickly pulled off Winter's suspenders to pull off her t-shirt only to be faced with a muscle shirt. "Why do you wear so many got damn layers?" she groaned as she began to pull this shirt off too while Winter laughed.

"Because it's the dress code."

"Fuck the code." said Cinder as she unhooked Winter's bra and tossed it away. Winter did the same for CInder before going to work on Cinder's jeans. Cinder eventually had to dismount Winter to pull off her pants and underwear and help Winter take her's off as well. After they worked off Winter's pants and underwear while leaving the boot in place Cinder quickly took up her previous position on top of Winter.

She soon pried Winter's legs open with her leg she ground her knee into her soaping wet core. Winter let out a loud moan against Cinder's lips. "Let's get the first one out of the way shall we?" said Cinder as she took her knee away. Winter whimpered and dug her nails into Cinder's back. "Well aren't you eager? How long has it been for you this time?" Cinder began to kiss her way down Winter's body. "Week? Months?" Cinder gave her a devilish grin. "I know for a fact it hasn't been years." With that she took one of Winter's hardened nipples into her mouth. Winter gasped and bucked her hips into the empty space between them. Cinder dragged her hand down Winter's taut stomach and lightly brushed against her outer lips. She pulled her hand away when she felt Winter attempt to buck into her hand.

"Fuck you Cinder." groaned Winter.

Cinder rolled Winter's nipple in her mouth one time before releasing it to give her retort, "Ah there's that sailor's mouth you navy are so well known for, but don't worry we'll get to fucking me real soon." before Winter could respond Cinder dipped her finger into her completely stopping any sort of thought process she had had. She leaned into Winter as she began to slowly pump her finger into her. "You're so tight it really has been awhile hasn't it?" all Winter could do was moan as Cinder began to speed up her hand and slip another finger into her as she used her thumb to play with her clit.

Winter's breathing increased as she began to buck and grind into Cinder. After a few minutes of this treatment Cinder took Winter's other breast into her mouth and roughly curled her fingers, it only took her a few more pumps before Winter grabbed a nearby pillow to muffle her scream as she came. Cinder soon let go of Winter's breast and watch in wonder as Winter road out her orgasam. Seeing the woman in an emotion that wasn't calm and cool was always a treat for Cinder.

Soon after Cinder had finished her off they started their typical night of fun, keeping themselves locked in Cinder's room until the crack of dawn. When their night ended, the only difference was that Winter didn't need to leave the next morning for Schnee business and or military business.

"So Blake told me you were out on a hot date tonight." Muttered Winter as she curled against Cinder under the warm comforter.

"Yeah too bad it didn't work out, she was pretty cute." responded Cinder. She sleepily pointed at one of her recent drawings posted to her wall with tape off to the right side of her bed. "I drew her earlier if you wanna see what she looks like."

Winter lazily opened her eyes to see the beautifully drawn picture of a brunette girl, Winter's eyes soon widened when she realized she recognized the girl. _That looks like the girl I almost hit with my car… Oh no… that_ is _the girl I almost hit with my car… She also kinda looks like the girl that used to be friends with Weiss before… oh no… that is the same girl. Shit._ Winter sighed and noticed Cinder had knocked out for the day and a sad smile spread across Winter's face. _I almost wish I had hit her with my car because she managed to do the one thing I could never do… God I wish that you would love me as more than just a friend Cinder… But I guess this will do for now._ With that final though she tapped the alarm before it rang at seven and tightened her hold on Cinder before drifting off to sleep.

…

 **~A.N~**

 **I need a dump a barrel of holy water over myself… Anyway… I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was definitely difficult to write. I honestly had something witty planned for the author's note but my brain is fried. But in other news please leave a review telling me what ya think it helps me alot and I honestly love responding to them. Oh and for those of you that keep asking about the ladybug don't worry it will happen… eventually… and for those of your questioning the Cinder/Winter thing that was planned since before the first chapter was posted. Oh and the Styx joke was mostly because that's 70's show was on and the idea of Cinder really being into old school rock music was amusing to me. I think that's everything I was gonna say, now I'm going to curl into a ball and think about my life choices as I go to sleep, til next time peoples!**

 **p.s.- I don't own RWBY.**


	6. First day on the job

Ruby rolled to across her bed to slap her hand on the alarm that just out her half conscious reach. She reached out a few inches more out of bed to silence its incessant screeching when gravity took hold and dragged her face first onto her hardwood floor, the only thing there to break her fall was a thin slab of ugly green carpet her dad had cut for her when she had begged for a rug for her room. She rolled across the sloppy oval shaped carpet with a groan and attempted to ignore the minor aches and pains from the fall as she stood to her feet glaring at the alarm.

She sighed and turned it off before getting ready for her first day of work. _This should be fun, going to a job you don't get payed for and working with the girl you rejected because you can't get a handle own your trust issues… Yup shouldn't be awkward_ _ **at all**_ _._

After changing into some decent clothes she grabbed what she thought she would need for the day, said goodbye to Yang after giving her a brief explanation to where she was going and headed out to the door to the bakery. On her way there she noticed that there was significantly more frost covering the windows of the cars. _It's getting colder, I hope that it snows soon._ Thought Ruby as she enjoyed the cold sting her cheeks and barely manage to cut through her jacket.

As soon as she made it into the bakery she knocked on the glass panel door to tell whomever was inside to let her in. Ruby stood outside for a few more moments till she heard the sound of someone inside the building walking around. Soon the person pulled up the shade covering the glass and preventing someone from looking into the shop. Ruby smiled at the green haired girl that opened the door but was interrupted before she could say good morning to her.

"Sorry kid we don't open till seven. We don't even have anything made yet, come back in half an hour." said the girl in a monotone voice.

Before she could close the door in Ruby's face Ruby spoke, "Wait! I'm not a customer I'm the new employ."

The girl glared at Ruby, her intensely colored red eyes boring into Ruby. Forcing Ruby to stop herself from trembling in her boots "If you're the new help why didn't you come in around back like all the employes?"

"N-no one told me I had to come in around back." Ruby said quickly.

The ebony colored woman eased her glare and tightened her tan smock before walking back into the building only stopping to look back at Ruby and say, "So are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help prep?"

Ruby just nodded and followed her, making sure to close the door behind herself. Once she got to the back she was greeted with the sight of Blake kneading dough. Blake's hair was tied back with a purple bow, much like Cinder's was the first day they met. She wore a short sleeved black t-shirt and jeans, along with a white apron protecting her clothes from the flour.

"Yo Kitty Cat the newbie is here." said the green haired woman as she passed Blake and began to knead the dough she had previously abandon to open the door for Ruby.

Blake looked up from her dough to give Ruby a small smile. "Hello Ruby, sorry to break the news to you but Cinder won't be here today. She stayed up with her friend last night and I couldn't wake her up this morning." _No way was I walking on those two gain, it's much easier just to take Cinder's shift. Although I have to find a way to close up early to meet up with my group for rehearsal. Oh shit Ruby is talking._ Thought Blake as she attempted to pretend that she knew what Ruby was talking about.

"- upset last night. It's just that a bunch of stuff came up and I knew I wasn't ready for a relationship, but anyway that's enough about me. What's the first thing you want me to do?" Ruby gave Blake a large smile, unknowingly making Blake's heart skip a beat.

Blake collected herself a bit before speaking, "Well for now I just want you to clean the tables and I'll give you a small tour after I finish this bread. The cleaning supplies are in the storage closet over there." Blake pointed to a door further back in the kitchen.

"Alright." was all Ruby said before retrieving the supplies and going to the main room to begin cleaning.

True to her word as soon as she was done with the dough she had been kneading Blake came over to where Ruby had been cleaning the tables and dragged her around the bakery showing her where things were in the kitchen and showing her how the storage room was organized. Blake told her how to get through the back door and gave her a bronze spare key, of which Ruby immediately hooked on to her key chain along with her house keys. Among other things the last thing that Blake showed her was how to operate the cash register and handed her a list of breads and other items they sell with their prices scribbled along the side.

At the end of the tour Blake looked at the clock on the far right wall and rushed to put away the cleaning supplies Ruby had left out before going to the front door and unlocking it as she flipped the closed sign to open. Glad Emerald had removed lifted the shade before hand.

"Ruby get behind the counter and get ready for the customers, they should be here any minute." said Blake as she went into the back to begin pulling out the finished breads from the walk in oven.

Ruby studied the list of breads and their prices as she waited for the first customers to walk in. Not five minutes after opening a few people walked into the shop, and then they were followed by a consistent stream of people. They all had different orders and some had horrible personalities. Some ordered just bread, others wanted bread and coffee, some milk and bread, some wanted hot chocolate and so on with different combinations, but everyone wanted bread and not everyone was willing to wait patiently. Ruby had gotten yelled at by a customer or two just because they weren't willing to wait an extra five minutes until the next batch was done. The stream of people didn't die down for two straight hours and in the third hour only a few people were sitting at the mismatched tables with no more customers were flowing in.

Ruby slumped against the counter attempted to relax before she heard the distinct sound of the bell over the door chime, announcing a new customer. Ruby suppressed a groan and looked up to see who had come in. Ruby smiled when she saw who had walked in.

"Well if it isn't Juan and Pyrrha Arc."

They smiled at Ruby, but Juan was the first to greet her, "Hola Ruby."

"Hello Ruby." said Pyrrha not a second later.

"How've you guys been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well Ruby, it is not my fault you did not come to thanksgiving. Little Paulo was very disappointed he did not get to see his favorite aunt." said Juan, his accent just as thick as the first day they met.

"Paulo is two, I highly doubt he missed me." laughed Ruby.

"I know Jaune missed you, he hates not having you around to help make a jokes here and there." said Pyrrha.

"Psh. Jaune is just doesn't like showing up because he missed his chance with you." said Ruby and she leaned her elbows on the counter.

Juan shrugged and ran a tanned hand through his short floppy black hair, he looked at Ruby with is light green eyes and flashed his pearly white teeth in a grimace. _Man he looks alot like Jaune only difference is that he's taller and more handsome than Jaune and had much better cheekbones than Juane too...So in other words almost nothing like Jaune other than a faint family resemblance._ Thought Ruby as Juan said "My cousin had plenty of chances _con mi adorada esposa_ and he did not get himself together in time before I transferred to Signal. It is his own fault and he should no longer be mad because many years have passed since then."

"The Arcs are known to hold grudges sweetie." said Pyrrha with a knowing smile.

Juan just rolled his eyes and smiled, "Anyway, we did not come here to talk about my cousin. We came here for some bread and hot chocolate for Paulo."

"Where is the little scamp anyway?" said Ruby.

"He's with Nora and Ren." said Pyrrha.

"Are you sure that's a good idea considering what happened last time?" asked Ruby.

Juan shrugged his muscular shoulders as Pyrrha laughed, "Yeah it probably wasn't a good decision but we haven't really had any real alone time since Paulo started to sneak into our bed at night because he's been having nightmares."

"Ah I see. So what can I get you?" said Ruby. They ordered and patiently waited as Ruby bagged their items and poured their drinks.

Just as Juan paid for their things, Blake walked in from the back and said "Hi Ruby, friends of yours?"

"Hola, I am Juan Manuel Arc Inigo Montoya de la Cruz Rivera Gonzalez. but you can just call me Juan Arc."

"I'm Pyrrha Arc, nice to meet you." Pyrrha stuck out her hand to shake Blake's hand.

Blake shook her hand as Ruby looked at Pyrrha and said "Please tell me you didn't take all of those last names."

Pyrrha laughed, "Oh god no, but not for his lack of trying." They all joined in in the laugh as Juan pouted. "I haven't really seen you around are you new around here?" continued Pyrrha.

Blake shook her head, "No, I've technically lived here my entire life but my dad sent my sister and I to boarding school when we were young. We would only come to visit for winter and summer but after that I went on tour with my theater group and Cinder did her own thing here and there."

They chated for a bit longer before they left because a few customers had walked in. After they said their goodbyes Blake went back to the kitchen as she walked away Ruby could help but watch her walk away. She stared at the dark haired girl's hips sway side to side like a hypnotic metronome. Ruby couldn't stop the thought that invaded her head from coming out of her mouth in a whisper "Damn… dat ass." She quickly glance up at Blake's head to see if she had heard. Ruby gave a sigh of relief when she noticed the woman hadn't even paused. _Thank goodness she didn't hear that._ Thought Ruby as she took care of the customers. Soon after Em came over to the counter and said "Take your lunch break Ruby we have a few more hours until we close."

Ruby nodded and took off the apron she had been given before grabbing a piece of bread and some hot chocolate. She went around the counter and walked to a close by table to eat her lunch. She was soon joined by Blake of whom held a similar lunch to Ruby, the only difference was that Blake held tea instead of hot chocolate.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Blake as she put her food down on the table and sat down.

Ruby smiled and shrugged, "You're the boss, you can sit anywhere you want."

"Oh? Is your lap one of the options?" said Blake without a second thought. _Holy shit where did that come from? Am I turning into a shameless flirt like Cinder? Oh I hope not._ Thought Blake as she tried to hide her thoughts with a smirk.

Meanwhile Ruby tuned the same shade as the jacket she had taken off because of the heat wafering out of the kitchen. She began to stumble over her words as she watched Blake's smile grow. "I-I-I d-don't think that's an option."

Blake shrugged, "Your loss. You'll be missing out on... _dat ass_." she winked at Ruby as she took a sip from her tea.

 _SHE HEARD ME. RED ALERT. JESUS HELP ME I'M GOING TO DIE._ Ruby sat there frozen as her thoughts were going rampant. Ruby eventually calmed her thoughts using the breathing exercises her old therapist taught her before responding, "Sooo Blake… you said you were on tour before you came to work here?"

Blake chuckled and decided to give her a break. "I'm on tour doing a performance of Chicago with my theater group the White Fang. Sadly this is my last stop with them before my understudy takes over for me for the rest of the tour because I have to stay here to take care of my father."

"The White Fang? As in one of the most famous and most difficult theater groups to get into?"

Blake chuckled, "Yes the very same. I was one of the founding members actually."

Ruby's eyes widened, "Wow that's amazing."

"If you want I can get you tickets to this week's show if you want to come."

Ruby squealed and began to bounce in her chair, "That would be amazing! I actually tried to get tickets to it before it came to town but it was already sold out."

"Yeah I hear getting tickets to it can be pretty difficult sometimes, but it really depends on the city."

After promising to get Ruby tickets one last time, they talked about random things until their lunch break was over and the after noon lunch rush came through the door.

…

 **~A.N.~**

 **Gasp! Double update!**


	7. Weiss

"So Ruby got a job that she just barely told me about this morning when she was running out the door. She works in that bakery Tukson runs, remember his annual three kings bread? Goodness that's good. I've been working pretty much non stop and they forced me to take the day off the second I walked into the hospital and here I thought they would be more _hospitable…_ Get it? Aw you know it was funny." Yang chuckled when she was met with silence and settled deeper into the the frost covered grass, ignoring the twigs digging into her back through her dark green scrubs.

"Man I remember when I was just barely getting through medical school before I just threw myself into it so much so that I skipped three years of medical school. I'm no Ruby but I can certainly max out my levels of studying if I try apparently. You of all people should know that Weiss." Yang closed her eyes and listened to the wind as she thought about her happiest moments with the girl she loved.

* * *

 _Yang paced around her room as she attempted to pump herself up. It the big day. It was the day she was going to finally confess her feelings towards Weiss. It was their first day back from the winter break of their sophomore year of high school and Yang had a plan._

 _She had dressed into her nicest clothes and had been pumping herself up for this the entire morning. No one knew why she had been so off the day before or the one before that when she had finally decided to go for it. She ran down stairs and skipped breakfast out of fear of the possibility of throwing up, she hadn't eaten the night before either but that was just out of pure excitement. Summer gave her a funny look as she dragged Ruby out the door with a her cereal spoon still in her mouth._

 _As they speed walked to school Ruby glared at Yang. "What's your deal Yang? I didn't even have time to take the spoon out of my mouth before you dragged me away."_

" _Deal? What deal? I have no deal." Yang said quickly before speeding up._

" _Please, I haven't seen you this nervous since… Oh my gosh you have a crush." Ruby grinned and leaning in closer to Yang. "Who is it? Is it Pyrrha?"_

" _No it's not and Pyrrha is dating Juan."_

" _Jaune's cousin? Damn that was fast, he literally just moved here."_

 _Yang shrugged, "Love at first sight I guess and have you talked to that guy? The dude is interesting as hell. Some people have this joke going around that he's the most interesting man in the world."_

 _Ruby soon forgot what she had been grilling Yang about and they soon arrived at Signal High. Yang quickly separated herself from Ruby to search for Weiss in their usual spot before anyone else arrived and there under the shade of the of the old oak tree sat Weiss in all her glory. She sat there reading what seemed to be yesterday's notes for the college classes they were taking to get their AA degree._

" _I still don't get why we need to get an AA degree during high school." said Yang as she casually flopped down next to Weiss._

" _It's so that we can skip the first two years of our undergraduate work." responded Weiss without a single glance in Yang's direction._

" _But doesn't that take the whole 'fun' experience out of college?"_

" _College isn't supposed to be fun Yang. Will you please be quiet I'm trying to study for today's exam." said Weiss as she turned to a new page in her text book._

 _Yang almost lost her nerve before she scooted closer to Weiss and said "Soooo do you have a crush on anyone?"_

 _ **Wow Yang that was smoooooth. Why don't you just tell her that you've had a crush on her for the past two years I'm sure that would break the ice much easier than your stupidly random transition.**_

 _Weiss' ears began to color as she glared down at her notes, "I don't see how that is any of your business Yang."_

" _Come ooon, I've gotta know. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." said Yang as she bumped her shoulder against Weiss._

 _Weiss sighed and turned to glare at Yang, "Fine, if it'll get you off my back I'll let you tell me yours."_

" _Aw but that's no fun you've gotta tell me yours too."_

" _I might... "_

 _Yang rolled her eyes and said "Fine. Well my crush is a beautiful girl, although she can be a bit angry and mean at times it's not her fault she just has a short fuse. She calls me brute, dummy, blondie and I think she called me bimbo once by accident." Weiss scrunched her eyebrows as she began to put the pieces together. "We met in the awkwardest way possible, I had been hunting her down to beat her up because she made my little sis cry the day before and then when she apologized we got to talking we became quick friends." by the end Yang had looked away from Weiss and waited. They sat in silence until the bell rang to signal everyone to get to their first class. She heard Weiss scribble something onto a piece of paper before she tore it out and tossed it onto Yang's lap as she got up and rushed to class._

 _ **I have a crush on you too you big blind oaf. - Weiss.**_

 _Yang smiled from ear to ear as rushed after Weiss, it had been on of the best days of her life_

* * *

 _Yang snuggled deeper into her girlfriend's neck reveling in the feeling of her soft skin as Weiss tried to shrug her off with a smile beginning to bloom across her face. "Yang get off me, we have to get dressed."_

" _It's Sunday and was have the house to ourselves for the rest of the day. We can stay naked all we like, no one is going to walk in and interrupt our fun."_

" _I think we've had enough fun to last a lifetime, considering what happened last night." A dark blush spread across Weiss' cheeks as she remembered the night before._

" _...You don't regret it do you?" said Yang in a worried tone as she began to unwrap her arm from Weiss' naked waist._

 _Weiss pulled her back and into a kiss as she rewrapped Yang's arms around herself and slid her own around the girl she had been dating for nearly a year and a half. When the kiss finally broke she looked into Yang's eyes and smiled, "I would never regret anything I do with you. Yang you make me the happiest girl in the world and I love you for it."_

 _Yang's heart flew and threatened to break mach one with how fast it was going. Weiss had said she loved her for the first time and Yang could do nothing but smile and attack her with kisses. Finally snuggling back into Weiss' neck she said, "I love you too Weiss."_

* * *

 _Ruby ran across the house muttering about being late in her usual blue and silver colored attire. She walked out the front door and soon ran back inside not a minute later holding a letter for Yang not bothering to glance at it twice. "Hey here's a letter for you I didn't look at where it's from because I'm late meeting Penny and Sun."_

" _Gonna finally rent out a hotel room and fuck each others brains out?" said Yang as she took the envelope from Ruby._

" _Yang for the last time, Sun is gay and me and Penny are_ _ **just friends**_ _."_

" _Suuuure you are."_

 _Ruby just rolled her eyes not bothering to get into another argument with her sister. She left and slammed the door behind herself. Yang chuckled at her sister before looking down at the envelope to see who sent it._

 _ **Beacon University**_ _followed by an insignia of two crossed axes sat on the paper in clearly printed black ink. Yang sat on the the couch and stared at the paper for what felt like ages before she reached over to the end table next the couch and called Weiss._

" _Hello?" answered Weiss after three dreadful rings._

" _Weiss I got a letter from Beacon today…"_

 _She heard Weiss gasp, "What did it say?"_

" _I don't know I'm too afraid to open it… can you please come over?"_

" _I'll be there in ten." with that Weiss hung up the phone and Yang continued to stare at the piece of paper that would more than likely determine her future with Weiss. She knew if she didn't get into Beacon it would seriously strain their relationship to it's limit and she wasn't planning on giving up on Weiss just yet._

 _Weiss soon arrived and opened the heavy wooden door with the key Yang had given her for emergencies. She quickly found Yang frozen on the couch and sped to her. "I'm here Yang."_

 _Yang finally tore her eyes away from the envelope and gave Weiss a weak smile."Weiss I'm gonna be honest. I don't even think I can open it… would you mind opening it and reading it for me?..."_

 _Weiss matched her smile and slipped the envelope out of Yang's hands. As soon as she tore it open she almost heard Yang's grip on the sofa tighten. Weiss thoroughly read and re-read the paper in her hands before a large grin stretched across her face. "You have been accepted into Beacon. Congratulations Ya-" before Weiss could finish her sentence Yang tackled down onto the couch with a hug._

 _Weiss giggled and hugged Yang back, the laughing soon turned into kisses and those turned into something more._

 _Weiss moaned as Yang bit down on her lower lip and ground her hips against hers. Yang soon released her mouth and traced the side of her jaw with her lips until she made it to Weiss' ear. "Care to continue the celebration in my room? I wouldn't want us to get interrupted like last time."_

 _Weiss' ears began to burn at the memory of the time Summer and Tai had caught them half naked on the couch and forced them to get dressed before giving them,_ _ **the talk…**_

" _Ugh. Don't even remind me, but I would love to continue this in your room." Weiss purred the last of her sentence. Yang gave her a sultry smile before getting off Weiss and lifting her into her arms before carrying her into her room._

* * *

Tears began to blur Yang's vision as she tried to will the unwanted train of thoughts from flooding her mind. More and more flashes ran through her mind until it landed on the ones she hated the most. Yang soon sat up and and hugged her legs as she leaned against a familiar stone.

* * *

 _Yang had paced the length of their apartment so many times she was afraid of starting to wear away the carpet. She took out the small velvet box from her pocket one last time and opened it to look at the engagement ring she had bought. They had recently come back from their first winter break of college and Yang wanted this to be special, she had decorated the apartment she shared with Weiss with christmas lights. They littered the walls and ceiling, she had set up an amazing meal for the both of them to enjoy before she popped the question. She knew she loved Weiss and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her and just the thought of that made Yang giddy._

 _Weiss soon arrived from her distraction Yang had set up so that she had time to decorate and cook the food she had prepared for tonight. Weiss followed the trail of rose petals into the living room with wide eyes and her mouth slightly agape. "Y-yang what's all this?"_

 _Yang shrugged, "I wanted to do something special for my Snowpea."_

 _Weiss smiled, "Yang I don't even know what to say. This is so amazing."_

" _Don't say anything, just sit down and have dinner with me."_

 _Weiss nodded and sat down on the chair across from Yang before taking a bite out of the meal Yang had prepared. Weiss moaned the moment the food hit her tongue. "Oh my gosh this is amazing, what is it?"_

" _It's just shrimp risotto." laughed Yang._

" _It's heavenly. You are definitely going to be making this more often."_

" _Maybe."_

 _They ate mostly is comfortable silence until Yang said, "Hey Weiss I wanna ask you something."_

 _Noticing the note of seriousness Yang's voice she put down her spoon and reached across their small table to place her hand on Yang's. "What is it?"_

" _Um well.." Yang took a deep breath before pulling out the small box from earlier and dropping down on one knee. "Weiss I now we just turned eighteen and nineteen not too long ago but… I know that I want to spent the rest of my life with you. I know it's quick and people will question it but I don't care Weiss. I love you and I really want to marry you so um… Weiss Schnee will you marry me?"_

 _Weiss stared at Yang for a full minute before sighing, "I'm sorry Yang but… I can't…" In that moment Yang's heart shattered into a million pieces, but she stayed silent as Weiss continued. "Yang… my father doesn't even know I'm gay."_

" _What? We've been together for almost four years. How does he not know? And isn't Winter gay? I'm sure if you came out it would be fine. He seems pretty accepting towards Winter." Yang stood up from her kneeling position and sat back down at the table._

" _Yang do you know the reason Winter is in the military?" Yang shook her head. "My father sent her there after she came to him in hopes that they would straighten her out. No pun intended. Yang I am literally my dad's last hope for an air to the Schnee fortune. I couldn't marry you even if I wanted to."_

" _So what was your plan in all this? To string me along until you found yourself a nice man?" Yang surprised herself with how calm she was being._

" _No! That's not it. Yang I love you but… just give it time okay?" Weiss attempted to reach out and touch Yang but Yang had pulled away just before their hands could touch._

 _A week later the fighting began, they no longer playfully bickered and teased. They yelled and screamed at each other until the nabors pounded on their door telling them to stop, Weiss would throw things and Yang would put holes in walls that she would later fix. They stopped touching each other completely two months after that and three months after that Weiss had agreed to go on a trip with Yang's family. Unfortunately they had had another fight the day of and Yang had ended up not going on the trip out of spite._

 _That had been the biggest mistake of her life._

 _Not a day later she got a phone call from a nearby hospital apparently her family didn't even make it out of the city before a sixteen wheeler hit their tiny Honda with full force, killing the front passengers instantly. A piece of shrapnel had flown and lodged itself into Weiss's neck giving her a very slow and painful death. The only one to survive the accident with minimal injuries had been Ruby._

 _When Yang had rushed to the hospital she had not been allowed to seen Weiss, but she also had to be the one to identify her parents bodies because Ruby had still been in a coma at the time. Seeing them lying on cold metal slaps sickened Yang to her core._

 _Never again would she hear Summer sing the beautiful songs from her french homeland. Never again would she hear her father yell at her in mandarin. Never again would she be able to take back the horrible last words she spoke to Weiss. The horrible pain of loss tore her insides and spiked through the shell she had built around her heart the day Weiss rejected her proposal._

* * *

Tears streamed down Yang's face as she turned to read the inscription that has already been burned into her retinas.

 _ **Weiss Schnee**_

 _ **Beloved Daughter and Sister**_

 _ **May She Rest in Peace**_

"Got dammit Weiss I miss you so much. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I could have protected you. I could have done something. Not just let you die thinking I hated you." Yang wanted to scream she wanted to punch a hole in the universe and bring back the girl she loved. She wanted to do so many things but all she could do at the moment was sit and cry over what could have been.

…

 **~A.N.~**

 **Alright I've barricaded my doors and windows I think I'm safe for now. This was planned since the first chapter, I literally sat down and asked myself' what can I do to mess up Yang?' and man is Weiss difficult to write, freezerburn is my favorite ship but I just really don't like the way I write Weiss. Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter or is your have any questions. Today was a double update because a series of unfortunate event happened last week and I wasn't able to write. So anyway til next time peoples!**

 **p.s.- I don't own RWBY.**


	8. All that Jazz

"So something about this working for free deal you have going with Cinder has been bothering me." said Blake as she flopped down on to the chair she had previously been sitting in before the rush had swarmed them. Emerald had agreed to take care of customers as Blake and Ruby rested for a few well deserved minutes.

"What about it?" responded Ruby as she sat down in the chair across from Blake.

"Well for one thing, why are you working for free? Everyone needs money. How do you mysteriously have the time and money to work here full time?"

Ruby shifted uncomfortably and avoided Blake's gaze, "I um… well you see I'mkindareallyreallyrichbecauseIsoldsomanypatentsstraightoutofhighschoolthatI'mkindasetforlife." Finished Ruby in one long breath. She hated explaining how she got her money. It tended to scare people away, whether they were intimidated by her smarts or her early success, she did not know. All she knew was that it ruined every _healthy_ relationship she's been in.

"Wait wait say that again the only words I caught were rich, sold, and high school."

Ruby sighed and crossed her arms across her chest, she really didn't want to tell Blake this soon in their friendship, but there was really no way to avoid a direct question without lying her. _Man I'm fucked, I can't lie to her. Especially not with those eyes staring at me, gosh they make me feel like I'm melting._ Thought Ruby before saying, "W-well when I was in high school I invented a few things and then sold the patents to the Schnee Company along with them giving me a few royalties here and there. I'm kinda set for life, but I still invent a few things here and there for them upon request but I haven't made anything for them since…" Ruby closed her eyes and tried to shut out the images of anger and spite directed at her from the Schnee family.

"Schnee's you say? I actually know the current co-owner."

Ruby's eyes widened, "H-" she was cut off by looking at something behind her and smiling.

"Speak of the devil." said Blake as Winter strolled in through the front door of the bakery, ringing the tiny bell atop the door as it opened. "Hey Win. I think this is the first time I've seen you out of your uniform in a while. Where's Cin?"

Winter limped over to the table Ruby and Blake were sitting, her heavy boot thumping heavily against the floor. "Hello Blake…. _Ruby…._ " Spoke Winter with a nod in both the girl's directions. Ruby nodded in response and Blake immediately sensed the tension between them. "To answer your concerns Blake, these are Cinder's clothes. She longer wished to see me in my uniform and also did not want to take off my hat… so I was forced to borrow some of her clothing and as to where she is, she did not want to leave her bed so I was forced to retrieve breakfast for the both of us." Winter winced slightly as she attempted to lean on her injured leg and was forced to lean on her good leg.

"I wonder why she likes that hat so much." Wondered Blake as Winter's mind began to wonder to the activities they were up to as Cinder wore the hat.

"Yes she really does." Muttered Winter as Ruby looked between them confused.

"Um. Question. Do you two know each other?" said Ruby.

"Yes Ruby we do. I've known Cinder and Blake since I was in middle school. Our parents sent us to the same boarding school that went from grades one through twelve." said Winter in a bored tone. "And as for how I know Ruby. Her sister used to date my sister." Continued Winter as if reading Blake's mind. "I must leave now, if I remember correctly Cinder tends to get a bit pissy when she is left waiting for food for too long." With that Winter left their table and made her way to the front counter.

"Oh hell no. _You're back._ " Emerald said through clenched teeth.

"What is up in the his-ous E-dawg." Winter said in a similar monotone voice she used to speak to Blake and Ruby.

Emerald closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before addressing Winter calmly. "Winter will you please order something and leave."

"What is up Mint-Chocolate? Do you not want to chill? Is da crew on your case about me and that is why you do not wish to chill wit me like the home-slice you are?"

Emerald's thin patience began to wear, "Please. Just. Order. Something."

"Hit me up with dem mad breads, E-Fizzle."

"Whi- You know what? I'll just get you something random." Emerald sighed, grabbed a bag and began to fill it with an assortment of breads.

"Fo-shizzle" was all Winter said as Emerald filled the bag and was forced to resist the urge to throw it in her face.

"That'll be twenty bucks." Muttered Emerald as she began to charge Winter for the bread.

"Thanks Chocolate thunder, you are da homie." Emerald just nodded and accepted the money she had been given. As Winter walked away she said "It was nice to see you again young blu."

The snap of Emerald's patience was almost audible, "Oh my fucken god! Do you even know what that means!?" yelled Emerald, catching the attention of everyone in the bakery.

"…no." was all Winter could say before Emerald's eyes almost seemed to burn holed into her as she faced darkened with anger.

"Get. The fuck. OUT! Don't come back! I don't care if you are a customer or Cinder's… Whatever you two are. Do not come back _ever_ or I swear on the river of Styx that I will stab you repeatedly and watch in merriment as the blue from your cerulean colored eyes fades and dulls as your soul wanders to the hell of which it came." Emerald's eye twitched as she continued to bore into the seemingly unfazed woman.

"Alright home-snizzle, I'll come back tomorrow to chill wit you da crew. I'll see you later." With that Winter made her exit and Blake began to worry that the vein in Emerald's forehead would pop.

There was a beat of silence before Blake stood up and said, "Alright Em, you can go off register duty for now. Emerald just nodded before making her way back to the kitchen and began to mercilessly beat the bread dough. They had a few machines that mixed the dough for them before they kneaded them a bit more and shaped them into the necessary shapes or placed it in their designated pans, but it seems Emerald took to attempting to make bread the way they used to before they had had the money to buy an expensive machine. The angry sounds of skin hitting innocent dough almost made Blake flinch, she did not know the history behind the way Winter spoke to Emerald but she sure as hell wasn't going to ask and receive the same treatment as that dough. Sure they did make hand kneaded dough from time to time because the customers enjoyed the novelty of it, but Blake had yet to see Emerald abuse bread in this manner.

Ruby walked closer to Blake and whispered "What the hell was that?"

Blake turned her head towards Ruby, while simultaneously not letting her eyes leave Emerald. "I honestly don't know, I'm usually not around when Winter is in town. I'll have to ask Cinder about it later."

Ruby nodded and went about her day, cleaning tables and occasionally helping Blake take care of a few customers. She soon began to notice Blake glance nervously at the clock every so often. "Hey Blake are you okay you seem a bit off." Ruby said as she finished charging their most recent customer.

"Well... it's just that I have to meet with my group for rehearsal but I'm just a tad afraid to ask Em for the rest of the day off."

"Why don't you just ask her? What's the worst that can happen?" just as Ruby finished her sentence she remembered the image of Emerald mercilessly beating the dough. "…scratch that what's the second worst thing that can happen?"

Blake shifted and gave Ruby a small smile, "You're right Ruby. As a reward, why don't you accompany me to rehearsal?"

Ruby was forced to contain her squeal of delight at the thought of seeing Blake perform before the actual show. They soon worked up the courage to speak to Emerald and convince her to give them the rest of the day off without much of an argument.

Ruby soon found herself skipping out of Blake's car and into the large simple designed amphitheater Blake was going to perform on. They only had this week left to prepare the show for this venue and that meant a bit of trial and error with certain songs and dance numbers. Blake had instructed Ruby to just sit in the front row since there really aren't too many rules about bringing guests and what to do with them if you do bring one. Much to Ruby's surprise she found Sun lounging in the middle of the front row.

"Hi Sun. What are you doing here?" asked Ruby as she sat next to Sun.

He shrugged, "Neppy is in this musical and this is the first time I get to see it since it's almost never in Vale. What about you?"

Ruby smiled a bright smile that reminded Sun of happier days alongside his best friend. They had been friends for as long as he could remember. They had even been and still where each other's beard during family events that involved certain religious family members of theirs, but that didn't happen too often and that part of their families lived very far away, much to their delight.

They soon began to talk in order to pass the time as the performers warmed up for their practice routine, but it wasn't long before they heard the deep voice of a red haired man with rimmed glasses call for everyone's attention. "Alright everyone let's do a run through of all that jazz before we do a practice run of Velvet's solo, Roxy."

The crew on the stage nodded before more people filed into the point where it looked like everyone in the play itself was on stage. The sound of a lone trumpet began to play as the lights dimmed and everyone onstage swayed slightly with the music. " _Five, six, seven, eight!"_ was yelled through the speakers and the music suddenly sped as the performers began to move away from their places and dance along to the upbeat jazzy tune that began to play. One by one a few people danced across the stage, showing off their best moves. It almost seemed like a foreshadowing of what's to come in the play. They soon formed two rows on either side of what seemed like an entrance, the music began to slow as the lights beamed down on the mystery spot to revel Blake.

After a few beats she slowly walked forward began to sing in a smooth sultry voice, " _Come on, babe. Why don't we paint the town? And all that jazz"_

She bent to touch her knee as she continued, " _I'm gonna rouge my knees. And roll my stockings down. And all that jazz."_

" _Start the car, I know a whoopee spot. Where the gin is cold, but the piano's hot!"_

 _It's just a noisy hall, where there's a nightly brawl. And all that jazz."_ At the end of that of the last lyric Blake kicked her leg out and began to walk once more. She danced along with some of the other performers that Ruby had paid no mind to because she was watching Blake and the way her body sawed along with the lyrics of the song.

Blake stood in front of the group as she made eye contact with Ruby. " _Slick your hair and wear you buckle shoes. And all that jazz."_

" _I hear that Father Di, is gonna blow the blues. And all that jazz,"_ Blake winked at Ruby before the song slowly began to pick up.

" _Hold on, hon' we're gonna bunny hug, I bought some aspirin. Down at United Drug"_ Ruby soon began to feel uncomfortably warm as Blake continued the song staring mostly at her " _In case you shake apart  
And wanna brand new start, To do that- jazz!" _

After that it was difficult for Ruby to really pay attention to what was going on, all she knew was that Blake seemed to be flirting with her throughout the song, but she wasn't sure if she was just really in character. Eventually Ruby chalked it up to Blake just really being in character and that she must have needed an audience member to stare at as she did the song, but that didn't stop Ruby's mind from drifting off to more naughty places as she watched Blake practice in her workout gear. After the dance sequence Ruby watched as the rest of the rehearsal went off without a hitch.

By the end of the night Blake had driven her home after she had said her goodbyes to Sun. Once Ruby had been dropped off she watched Blake's car drive away with only one thought in her mind. _I'm fucked._

…

 **~A.N.~**

 **Okay time to explain some stuff, the way Winter was acting was more or less inspired by SAO abridged. Oh and Winter referred to Em as a 'young blu' and that is just a shortened term for 'young blood' which is the term for a younger member in the gang 'Bloods' which is originated in southern California but had spread to other parts of the U.S. you guys do your own research if your that curios. Also in chapter 6 I forgot to put the translation for '** _ **mi adorada esposa'**_ **it basically means 'my wonderful wife' or 'my loving wife' it can be either or. As for the song Blake sang it's the first song in the musical 'Chicago' it's based off this vid of a high school doing the musical and since its one of my favorite interpretations of the musical I decided to use it for this because why not? I also put the link to the youtube vid at the bottom of this if any of you wanna see what the dance sequence should look like. Anyway I hope yall enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review telling me what ya thought and if you have any questions. So anyway, till next time peoples!**

 **Sorry you guys it didn't let me post the link properly just look up 'Chicago the Musical (Part 1/7) Deer Park High School' that's the exact name of the vid so it should be in the top results.**

 **p.s.- I don't own RWBY or the musical Chicago.**


	9. The Show

The first few days at the bakery were hard on Ruby; she has never worked a job such as this. The only job she's known is fixing a few of the neighbor's toasters and lawnmowers here and there. She made her money sitting around making different kinds of patents for the Schnee Company. She never had to stand and run around for more than eight hours as she does now. Sure she got tips here and there but she would always give them to Blake at the end of the day in order to help out the bakery.

Cinder still remained absent for most of the day since the return of Winter only came around the bakery in the late afternoons to take over for Blake so that she could make it to her rehearsals, and everyday Winter came around in the morning around the time Emerald would take over for Blake. Ruby still wondered how she continuously got away with talking to Emerald the way she did every single time they interacted.

It soon turned into a rhythm that Ruby grew very accustomed too. But then came the day that Blake had been forced to miss work due to it being the day of the big show. They were even going to close down early in order to make it to the show.

And somehow Ruby ended up trapped in the corner of the kitchen in the bakery during the empty early morning hours of which the first batches of bread were baked. Ruby stood against the wall of the bakery with a knife pointed at her throat. The wielder of the knife narrowed her blood red eyes as they bore a hole into Ruby's soul. The closer the knife got the more she backed into the wall until it was impossible to move. The knife was so close she could clearly read the brand etched into the side of the blade. She had seen what Emerald's special 'Shun' knife set had done to a wide assortment of things. It was sure to cut through her like butter if she wasn't careful with the next few words she spoke.

"I have a question for you, _Red_." Emerald stepped impossibly closer; Ruby could almost feel the edge of the knife against her skin.

"A-ask away." Stuttered Ruby

"What are your intentions with my girls?"

"I-I- I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Answer the question."

"I-I I swear don't know what you're talking about!"

"I've seen them both eye fuck you every chance they get, and to be frank? I'm kind of tired of it. Choose one or choose none. I don't want that kind of bull shit messin' with their heads. They've been goin' through a hard time right now and I really don't know how they've managed not to tear each other's faces off. So I don't need this pretty little face of yours ruining this little truce they seem to have made at the moment. I haven't seen them get along this well in years and it really would be a shame if something were to happen to the person who put a wrench in that truce." Emerald dragged the blunt side of the knife against Ruby's neck and continued. "Do you catch my drift?"

Ruby gave a high pitched "Yep" before Emerald smiled and slowly backed away.

"Alright, with that settled lets sell some bread." Emerald went back to making preparations and left Ruby to collect herself. _Note to self, do not EVER mess with Emerald._ Thought Ruby as she slowly made it to the main floor and began to re-clean the tables in an attempt to keep as much distance between her and Emerald as possible.

Soon the day's flood of customers came and went. The night soon fell and the show was about to begin. Winter came to the bakery accompanied by Cinder in her car to rush over to the theater where Blake's show was being held. The car itself was vaguely familiar to Ruby but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Ruby ignored the feeling and just enjoyed the ever tense conversation between Winter and Emerald. Cinder just laughed along, while none of them explained a thing to Ruby. They soon arrived minutes before they closed the doors and rushed to their reserved seats in the front row. The lights dimmed and a nicely dressed announcer stepped up to the stage and began to announce the show.

The show seemed to fly by. Everyone's performances were absolutely amazing. Ruby was personally surprised how well Neptune could pull off the whippy husband, and when he sang Mr. Cellophane, Ruby almost shed a tear for him. She hardly spoke to Velvet during the times she came to watch Blake practice because they were together in most scenes they worked on. But she was only matched by Blake in how amazing their performance was. When the show was finally over Ruby was one of the many people to give them a standing ovation. When they met up backstage Ruby jumped Blake with a hug, almost making them topple to the floor. They were both sent into giggles.

"You were amazing!" exclaimed Ruby as she backed up slightly to look at her face but never letting go.

Blake laughs, "Thank you."

She looked at Ruby for a few moments and she didn't know if it was the adoring look on Ruby's face or the left over adrenalin from the show, but she blurted out, "Go out with me tonight."

Ruby's eyes widened, "Of course." she said before thinking it through.

Blake's smile blared and she continued, "Alright. I just need to make a small appearance at the party we're hosting at Neptune's for the first show and we can go on our date."

"Sure…" Was all Ruby was able to get out before the rest of their friends came up to them to congratulate and compliment Blake. Ruby was pushed out of the way by their other friends and the small amount of fans she had amassed. As Ruby waited for them to finish she spotted her best friend and his new boy toy getting friendly against one of the prop closet. Ruby rolled her eyes and went back to watching Blake thank and take pictures with the few people that has managed to sneak into the backstage. As soon as they were done Blake quickly walked over to Ruby and grabbed her hand to quickly pull her away from the chaos that was the backstage. Their group rushed off to Winter's car.

They soon arrived to the house where the party is being held. What looked like it used to be a large living room had been cleared out and made into a makeshift dance room with a girl with teal hair manning the music. As soon as they walked through the door a fellow cast member found Blake and instantly pounced on her, dragging her away from Ruby before she had a chance to react. Ruby turned back to look for Winter and Cinder but they had also disappeared. Emerald had been dropped off at her home just before they had gotten to the party.

Lost and confused, Ruby went in search for Blake. She found her moments later surrounded by a group of people in from the play shouting, "Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!"

"Guys I really don't want to today. I would rather just enjoy the party sober for once." The group gave a massive 'aw' before a woman known as Velvet put her arm around Blake's neck and said, "Come on, Blake. It's not party if both of us aren't drinking. We are the life of the party and if you play you can get quite a few bills." Blake looked back at the table lined with shots and a different amount of money under each shot. With one more moment of hesitation she sighed and gave in.

She walked around the table and picked up the first shot, she raised it to the crowd and said, "I hate you all" before downing it. The crowd cheered as she took shot after shot, collecting the bills that increased in number as she went. When she finished the last shot the crowd cheered and she folded the money before putting it away in her pocket. She walked away as they lined in a new row of shots and dragged in an unwilling victim in.

Ruby worked her way through the crowd and quickly found Blake standing on top of a couch scoping out the area with her hand to her forehead. "Ahoy there Ruby!" yelled Blake as she jumped off the couch and clumsily landed on the floor next to her. She soon got up and put her arms around Ruby. "Heyyyyy I missed you, did you see all that mooony I made?"

"How many shots was that? No one else has been able to finish them."

"I don't even knoooow…. it many." Ruby tried to push Blake off in an attempt to have a normal conversation but Blake giggled and held on tighter. In their fighting, Blake accidentally pushed them up against a wall. Blake continued to giggle as she buried her face into Ruby's neck. She inhaled and said, "You smell so nice Ruby. Why do you smell so nice? I like you so so so sooooo much and you don't even know it and you just come in here all sweetie and cute and nice and I don't know what to do with myself because of that."

"Blake, I think you're drunk, you need to get some water in you and maybe sit down for a bit."

Blake groaned and pulled herself away from Ruby with a pout apparent on her face. "But-" in that moment some rapidly paced heavy accordion music began and Blake turned away from Ruby, "Ruby I'll be right back… I have to do this."

Blake turned around and locked eyes with Velvet across the room almost as if they could sense each other's drunken presence and Blake quickly pulled the couch that had been against the wall to the middle of the room as the accordion music continued. Blake stood atop the couch with a bottle she seemed to acquire from inside the couch and began the song. "My friends I stand before you. To tell you a truth most dire. There lurks a traitor in our midst. Who hath invoked the captain's ire?"

Velvet continued from the point where Blake had left off, "He don't deserve no mercy. We ought to shoot him with a gun. But I'm not an evil man, so let's have a little fun."

Together they began, "We'll tie that scoundrel to a rope, and throw him overboard, drag him underneath the ship. A terrifying deadly trip."

With that, everyone in the building began to chant the chorus, "Keelhaul! That filthy landlubber! Send him down to the depth below! Make that bastard walk the plank! With a bottle of rum and yo ho ho!"

"What the hell is happening…"said Ruby as she watched an entire floor of people sing a song.

When the song was over, everyone cheered and went back to the party and whatever they were doing before the song began. Blake sauntered back to Ruby as she said, "Now where were we? I really hope we were in the makin' out stage because you are lookin' sooo cute right now."

"Okay first off, what was that? And second, are all theater kid parties this...odd?"

Blake stared at Ruby for a minute trying to form her thoughts into one cohesive piece"...Um uh um yes?...Come on Ruby let's do something a little more fuuun." Blake grabbed her wrists to pull her away from the wall and to the kitchen from more drinks.

In that moment Ruby had a flash of Penny's menacing voice whispering, " _Come on Ruby let's do something a little more fun."_ Blake grabbed both of Ruby's hands and yanked them towards her. In that moment all Ruby could feel is tightness in her chest as the world darkened around her. Her breathing sped as she yelled "No!" and yanked her wrists away from Blake before shoving her out of the way and almost ran to the nearest exit.

Blake stared as Ruby ran away from her, not knowing what she did. She sobered and went to drink some water before she followed the route Ruby had taken to the back exit of the house. She found Ruby sitting on the porch steps. Blake took a moment to collect her thoughts before she carefully sat next to Ruby.

"Hey Ruby… I'm sorry for acting the way I did… I don't know what got into me." Blake slowly reached out for Ruby's hand hoping that she would forgive her for whatever she had done.

Ruby turned her hand and intertwined it with Blake's, "It's really not your fault Blake... It's me. My ex has me all messed up and with everything that was going on I was so confused. When my anxiety gets to me I sometimes get flashes of that relationship. I'm sorry I'm such a bother Blake, you know you can back out from that date you promised at any time now, right?" with that Ruby turned to Blake with a sad smile.

"I don't think so." Blake smiled and continued, "Ruby, I would love to get to know you better and I am willing to figure this out if you are."

"Damaged goods and all?"

"Definitely."

"Maybe you're crazier than me." Ruby chuckled and Blake joined in.

Gold met silver and almost an undeniable force began to bring them closer. Blake looked down at Ruby's lips and quickly went back up to her eyes to ask for unspoken permission. Ruby did the same and just as their lips brushed, Ruby's phone rang her obnoxious ring tone she had set for Yang. Ruby sighed and backed away from Blake, answering her phone in a huff.

"Hello," her annoyance burningly obvious.

"Hey Ruby, I just wanted to inform you that your sister is drunk as all hell and that you should probably come and get her before I get Bubba to escort her out for trying to pick a fight for her keys… Don't make me fight her again… that metal hand of hers hurts like a bitch and Bubba is about to go home soon."

Ruby sighed again and pressed her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose, "Thanks Nolan, I'll be right there." With that she hung up the phone and turned to Blake with an apologetic smile, "I'm so sorry, there's… a family issue I need to get to..."

"Do you need a ride? I can get you anywhere you want I just have to steal Winter's car, they're probably going to be staying here for the night anyway."

"No thank you Blake, this is a family issue and I would much rather settle this just between me and her if you don't mind. Also you've been drinking and I would rather not have you driving around like this, okay? I'll just catch a cab or something."

"At this time of night? That's crazy; at least let me stay with you until you get home."

"Its fine, Blake. I can score a safe ride with ease. You don't need to worry about me and if anyone tries anything, my dad taught me some stuff from his army days to keep me safe, alright?"

Blake continued to stare at Ruby, unsure if she should trust her words or continue to insist to accompany her to her destination. "…Fine I'll let you get a ride from some stranger but I'm going to stay here until your ride arrives for you, and confirm that they aren't sketchy."

Ruby laughed and stood to walk back into the building to get to the font. "Alright, let me just call a cab and we can get to know each other a bit more since we're going to be waiting."

"Sounds like a plan."

After a phone call and some talking, a small mustard yellow car parked in front of the Vasilias household. As soon as Ruby saw the cab and the familiar driver, she stood, turning around and giving Blake a hug. "I'll see you later Blake."

"See you," responded Blake as she watched Ruby get into the car driven by a vaguely familiar Latino man.

"Hola Rubí."

"Hey Juan, can you drive me to The BRNZ?"

Juan turned to look at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes, "Yang?"

Ruby turned away from him and looked down at her hands, "Yeah…"

"Are you going to need some help dragging her out this time?"

"Yeah, probably."

Juan nodded and said, "Alright, let's go," before shifting the car into gear and beginning the ride over to The BRNZ.

After they parked the car in front of the nightclub, they both exited and made their way into the bar.

There, drooped on the counter of the bar rambling nonsense, was Yang, in all her glory. One sleeve rolled up showing off her tattoos and the other kept down to hide her prosthetic. "Come on Yang, let's get you out of here and into bed."

"Hold up, there is the small issue of her tab." Nolan slid the paper with everything Yang had had and Ruby's eyes widened at the amount. With no time to be upset she dug out her black card she kept in the metal card holder she used as a wallet.

Once she paid Juan, she put Yang's real arm around his neck to help her out of her chair as Ruby put her other arm around her shoulder to help him. She tried to support her mainly from holding her waist in order to put less strain on the prosthetic.

"Oh here comes Ruby with all her money to saaave the day,"muttered Yang as they escorted her out and made their way to the cab.

Once yang was strapped into the back seat, Ruby took a seat in the front along with Juan. The ride back to Ruby and Yang's house was relatively silent. When they arrived they began the meticulous task of dragging Yang out of the car and into the house.

They end up leaving her on the couch as Ruby tried to pay Juan for all the trouble she caused him. "It is no trouble Ruby; you can call whenever if you need a tad bit of help." Ruby sighed and let him leave.

As she covered Yang in a blanket and set some aspirin next to her for the next day, she heard her mumble a single word. "Weiss."

"Don't worry Yang, it's all going to get better. I promise." with that, Ruby began to pet Yang's head and smoothed out any wild hairs as tears began to run down Yang's face.

 **~A.N.~**

 **Oh look a chapter! What's that doin' there? *dodges spears and pitchforks* ok ok I know its been a while since I've uploaded a chapter but I got a job and that left me with no time to write because I was on a crazy schedule, but now that things have cooled down a bit I am going to start uploading weekly again. I would like to thank** **legacy23 for editing this for me since my english had been suffering recently. Also I would like if ya'll left a review telling me what ya think and all that jazz and til next time peoples!**

 **p.s.- I don't own RWBY or the song keelhauled by Alestorm (its the song Blake and Velvet sang.)**


	10. j'envoie valser

Yang groaned as she opened her eyes. She didn't remember how she ended up on the couch or how a bottle of aspirin ended up on the coffee table. Yang reached for the aspirin and downed the pulls dry without a second thought. Yang slowly got up from the couch in order to minimize her hangover but that didn't help much. She smelled the smell of eggs and bacon wafering from the kitchen and slowly made her way over to investigate.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" said Yang as she sat down at the island table they had in the kitchen.

"Nope, neither of us are because judging by how wasted you got last night you remembered what day it is." said Ruby as she plated the eggs and bacon, placing them in front of Yang.

"I don't want to go…" muttered Yang as she began to eat with her meal.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, but it would be nice if you did so I won't have to go alone… and I'm sure mom and dad would like it if you came along."

Yang sighed and ran her human hand through her hair. "Alright, I'll go, but only if you force uncle Qrow to go and there is no way you are gonna be able to drag that old geezer out of work to visit some graves."

"They aren't just graves Yang, they're what's left of mom and dad and I would really love to visit them on Mom's birthday, even if that means dragging Qrow with us, then so be it." Yang continued to eat as Ruby plotted ways to trick her uncle into coming to the graveyard with them. A few moments later she saw Yang's prosthetic twitch and then a few moments later twitch again.

"Hey,Yang? Can you do that exercise you learned when you were just starting out with the arm?"

Yang looked at Ruby with a questioning gaze but complied and set her arm out on the table and began the exercise. She tapped each finger against the marble counter to send out a different message in morse code. She tapped the message 'good' with her thumb, tapped 'first' with her index, 'fuck' with her middle finger and 'ring' with her ring finger, but when the pinky refused to respond, they knew they had a problem.

Yang continued to attempt to tap out the next message with her pinky, but it only twitched and refused to move to Yang's commands. "Yeah that's not good, I'm going to need to disable the arm and partially disassemble it to properly assess the damage, then I'll see if it's a quick fix like a loose wire or a long fix that will take a day or two to fix depending on the damage."

"Sooo, does this mean I'm out of the trip to the graves?" Yang looked at Ruby with her faux puppy dog eyes as Ruby simply glared.

"Yang, I don't care if you obliterate the arm into a million pieces and force me to build a new one. You are _not_ getting out of this trip no matter what. Now take your shirt off so that I can properly disassemble the arm."

Yang rolled her eyes and sighed, "Alright, alright."

Yang began to unbutton her shirt as Ruby went to retrieve the tools she has made to be able to quickly disassemble the arm if need be. As soon as she fished out the first L-shaped tool, she inserted it into one of the holes under the top metal shell that protected the delicate inner wiring, and gave it a light tap with a small hammer. The shell popped off without a problem and Ruby began to look inside the arm with a small flashlight.

"You know this kinda reminds me of when I was first trying out the arm."

"God you were such a pain to deal with, I had literally invented extremely innovative tech for you to test out and there you go complaining about how you couldn't move it and such."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Soon they began to reminisce on that fateful day

* * *

 _"If you would sit still for five minutes while I get all of the neural sensors connected we wouldn't be having this problem."_

 _"Ruby, I literally can't move it at all. It's a hunk of junk that has no purpose being attached to me and the chip you put in my neck to control it is itchy as all hell and I want it out." Yang began to fidget and attempt to mess with the prosthetic but Ruby slapped her hand away before she could touch anything._

 _"It's itchy because it's healing and continuously trying to connect to a device. Which it can't connect because you won't. Stop. Fucking. Moving…_

 _there are you happy? It's finally connecting. Can you move any fingers? You should be able to control at least one."_

 _"I ca- wait, it's moving… Oh my god it's actually moving. Yes! And it's the finger that expresses all of my feelings." Soon the middle finger began to twitch and rise away from the semi closed hand._

 _Ruby sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her index and forefinger, "...Of course it's that one… Why am I surprised?"_

 _As Yang played with the finger and watched in amazement as it slowly bent and unbent at her command, she said, "I noticed that the thing in my neck stopped itching as much as soon as I was able to move the finger."_

 _"That's because it's finally connected and at least a good percent of capacity, after a few weeks and/or months, you should have full control of the arm and may be able to perform surgery again depending on your chief of staff if he lets you operate again, if not you can just do what any other doctor does."_

 _"Let's see if Qrow or Coco will even let me near the hospital first."_

 _"Yeah, good luck with that." said Ruby; then they both began to laugh._

* * *

"I still can't believe that's the first finger you were able to control." sighed Ruby as she sorted through more wires.

"Anything is possible if you believe hard enough." Yang laughs.

A few minutes later, Ruby found the problem and glared at Yang. "You were punching walls again weren't you? The supports wouldn't be this fried if you were just doing normal things like surgery or anything normal people do. But no, you just _had_ to go around punching walls with your robo-arm. Now I'm going to have to replace the supports with stronger ones so that you don't go and break it again. Aw crap that means that I'm going to have rewire a few things so that that doesn't break other things in the system." Ruby ran a hand through her hair in frustration and began to work in the damaged pieces first.

"I'm sorry Rubes…"

"Yeah yeah. But now, you have to come with me with no complaints and without Qrow."

Yang sighed; "Fine…"

Ruby smirked and continued the relatively easy fix she had blown out of proportion to guilt Yang into going. She really didn't want to go alone. Especially not today…

After Ruby finished fixing and assembling Yang's arm they left to the graveyard to visit their parents for their mother's birthday. When they arrived, Yang stuck her hands in her pockets and almost had to drag her feet up the small hill until they reached the graves she dreaded seeing every time they came up here. Yang still felt the guilt of not being in that car with them in their final moments. That maybe she could have just held them up as she usually did when they went on trips. Then maybe, they would still be alive.

Yang's heart clenched as she saw the head stones. On the left side sat the grave of the woman she always saw as her mother. Summer Rose, beloved mother and wife, may her kindness and melodic voice always be remembered. On the right side sat the grave of her father, who was the best father anyone could dream of. Tears threatened to fight their way off her eyes but she willed them away. She had to be there for Ruby, it was one of the few days she allowed herself to just fall apart after being strong for so long.

Ruby stood before the marble markers and began to tell them about what had been happening over the last few months. Tears streamed down her face but she kept her smile as she told them about working in the bakery and all of the fun things she has learned since working there, and interacting with people on the daily. Something she had never done before and was proving to be good for her.

When Ruby began to tremble, Yang wrapped her arm around her waist and let her lean on her as Ruby began to sob into Yang's shoulder. "Why'd they have to leave Yang? Why couldn't they stay just a little bit longer? Why did _I_ have to live?... I… I wish I had gone with them, so that I wouldn't feel so alone. I feel so alone all the time Yang. You're always working and Sun has Neptune and and…" Ruby began to hiccup as she held on to Yang for dear life.

"You're not alone Ruby, you'll always have me and Sun and all your friends at the bakery. All you have to do is tell us you want us to stay with you and you'll never be alone for as long as I am here to hold you until you feel better."

A sad smile appeared on Ruby's face as she remembered how she is the one taking care of Yang most days instead of the other way around. "Will you sing me mom and dad's song? You know the one they would always sing and dance to when they were happy?"

"Their wedding song?"

"Yeah."

Yang chuckled and cleared her throat, "It's been awhile since I've sung anything other than a drinking song but I'll give it a shot…" Yang took a deep breath, and began.

"J'en vois des qui se donnent, donnent

 _Des bijoux dans le cou_

 _C'est beau mais quand même_

 _Ce n'sont que des cailloux_

 _Des pierres qui vous roulent, roulent_

 _Et qui vous coulent sur les joues_

 _J'aime mieux que tu m'aimes_

 _Sans dépenser tes sous_

 _Moi je m'en moque_

 _J'envoie valser les trucs en toc_

 _Les cages dorées_

 _Toi quand tu m'serres très fort_

 _C'est comme un trésor_

 _Et ça, et ça vaut de l'or_

 _J'en vois des qui s'lancent des regards et des fleurs_

 _Puis qui s'laissent quelque part ou ailleurs_

 _Entre les roses et les choux_

 _J'en connais des tas qui feraient mieux_

 _De s'aimer un peu_

 _Un peu comme nous qui nous aimons beaucoup_

 _Et d'envoyer ailleurs valser_

 _Les bagues et les coeurs en collier_

 _Car quand on s'aime très fort_

 _C'est comme un trésor_

 _Et ça, et ça vaut de l'or_

 _Moi pour toujours j'envoie valser_

 _Les preuves d'amour en or plaqué_

 _Puisque tu m'serres très fort_

 _C'est là mon trésor_

 _C'est toi, toi qui vaut de l'or"_

By the time Yang finished the song; Ruby had stopped crying and had begun to stare blankly at the dew covered grass. When Ruby didn't respond for several minutes, Yang began to tug Ruby away, "Come on Ruby, I think that's enough for today."

Ruby attempted to stay in place for a few more minutes but she was too emotionally drained to continue to struggle. They soon arrived home and Ruby could almost see the ghost of her parents dancing around the living room in their pajamas singing their song. It had quickly become their favorite song the first day they met in her mother's home in the Basque country. It was just another stop for her father as he was backpacking through Spain and into France. It was a one in a million chance meeting for her mother was selling things in a street shop that changed location every other weeks and her father was just had just happened to forget to get water in his last stop and had passed in front of Summer's shop.

Ruby dragged her feet to her room as Yang began to make hot chocolate on the stove. She lied in her bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to keep her thoughts away from the events that occurred on that fateful day. She curled into a ball and began to chant, "Another day Ruby… another day… I don't need this right now. I've already cried enough until the next time I have to go and visit them." Her thoughts kept trying to force themselves in as she tried her hardest to force them out. "No, no, no, please no not this again." Tears began to stream down her cheeks as the memory that had been burned into her brain began.

* * *

 _The ringing in Ruby's ears made it hard to concentrate on a single thing. Ruby's eyes slowly opened as she took in her surroundings. Her father was leaning heavily against the steering wheel causing one long honk. Her mother was bent in an awkward position with half her body trapped into part of the door._

 _"Mom? Dad?" whispered Ruby as she gathered the energy to gently shake her Mom's shoulder before her dad'. Tears began to pour down her cheeks as she began to notice their breathing or lack thereof. "Mom! Dad! Please! Please wake up!" when neither responded she turned to the left and saw Weiss._

 _She had yet to see her or even worry about her until she saw a glass shard protruding from the side of her neck. She watched her gag in horror. She was still alive and gagging on her own blood. Her eyes turned to meet Ruby's as she began to mouth words with no sound. Ruby saw pure fear in her cerulean eyes as she watched them slowly dim in horror._

 _Ruby began to scream and attempted to shove her way out of the car before she hit her head on the bent car ceiling; only seeing darkness until she woke up in the hospital a few weeks later._

* * *

Ruby began to shiver as the memory replayed over and over again. "How could I have been so useless…" she whispered. "Why didn't help them? I was too stupid and just sat and screamed as she died." More tears fell down her cheeks as she grabbed the sides of her hair and pulled. The pain was nothing compared to how she felt about that day.

Ruby quietly sobbed until she heard a soft knock on her bed room door. Ruby didn't bother to say a word as Yang walked in with a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"Hey there Rubes, I brought you some hot chocolate… Do you need anything? One of your teddies? Or maybe I can go grab some bread from the bakery."

Ruby shook her head and refused to even look at Yang, she didn't want to be reminded of the lie she told Yang that fateful day. She lied about Weiss dying instantly and will take that lie to her grave. Yang quickly gave up on trying to cheer Ruby up, but not before she came up with an idea for one last ditch effort to make Ruby happy again.

Yang grabbed her winter coat off the hanger by the front door and rushed outside. She soon made it to the Belladonna bakery and hurried inside to escape the cold. The bakery itself was rather empty when she walked in and the only person behind the counter was a dark haired woman.

"Hello, welcome to the Belladonna bakery, how may I help you?" She asked as she sets down the cloth she had been using to wipe down the counter.

"Hi. My name is Yang and my sister talks very fondly of you guys since she started working here a little while ago. I'm not sure if you're Blake or Cinder but if you could come over to our house to cheer her up it would be much appreciated."

 _I have no clue which one she has a crush on but I have a 50/50 shot at getting it right, so I better not fuck up and if I do I can always call up Sun._ _I really hope this makes her feel a bit better, I know randomly seeing my crushes usually make me feel at least a tad better._ Yang thought as she watched the girl's face contort with confusion.

"Is Ruby okay?" Asked the woman as she began to walk around the counter, picking up her coat and scarf along the way.

"She's okay, it's just that today she's a bit down in the dumps so I need someone to cheer her up." Said Yang as she began to walk towards the door.

"Alright, just wait here a second, I have to tell the baker that I'm going to be leaving for a little while." with that she quickly sped to the kitchen and after a few minutes of drowned out arguing, the woman returned and walked out the door with Yang.

As they walked to Ruby and Yang's house, Yang said, "So I didn't catch you name."

"It's Cinder"

 **~A.N.~**

 **I'm glad I was finally able to upload this thing, my wifi has been in the frits and its been a bitch to deal with. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I would like to thank you for reading and if you leave a review it will be very appreciated. I would like to thank legacy23 for editing this for me and Till next time peoples!**

 **translation for the song j'envoie valser (letting go) by Zazie**

I see some that give, give

Jewels (word game with kiss) in the neck

It's beautiful but still

It's only rocks

Rocks that roll you, roll you

And roll down your cheeks

I like it better when you love me

Without spending your money

But I don't care

I'm letting go of the sham

The golden cages

When you hold me really tight

It's like a treasure

And that, that's worth gold

I see some sending glances and flowers

Then letting go somewhere or somewhere else

Between roses and cabbages

I know lots that better

Love each other a bit

A bit like us who love each other a lot

And letting go somewhere else

The rings and hearts in necklaces

Because when you love each other very much

It's like a treasure,

And that, that's worth gold

I'm letting go forever

Of the fake gold love proofs

Since you're holding me real tight

That's where my treasure is

That's you, you that's worth gold

 **p.s.- I don't own this song or RWBY.**


	11. Can't always have what you want

They soon arrived to Ruby and Yang's house. Without a second thought Cinder followed Yang into the house and into Ruby's room.

Yang softly tapped on Ruby's door and said "Hey Ruby, I brought someone here to see you and maybe cheer you up…" as she walked carefully into Ruby's room.

"I don't feel like seeing anyone right now Yang." muttered Ruby as she attempted to sink deeper into her blanket.

"Not even me?" said Cinder as she poked her head into the room.

"Cinder?!" Ruby whipped her head around and stared at Cinder with wide eyes. "Why are you here? Why aren't you with Winter or something?"

"I let Blake take the day off since Winter is off on Schnee business and since I was the only one at the bakery your sister enlisted my help in making you feel better." Cinder gave her a smile as she walked over to sit on Ruby's bed as Ruby sat up.

Yang quietly backed out of the room and made her way down to the kitchen. _I hope I chose the right sister or else I'm fucked when Cinder leaves and Ruby comes down here in a rage._ Yang poured herself a cup of hot coco and hoped she did the right thing.

Back in Ruby's room Ruby was dying of laughter. Cinder had begun to tell Ruby about some childhood stories she had experienced with Winter.

"...and then she just ran through the school in half a skirt! And let me tell you, I have never seen her run as fast as she did that day."

Ruby continued to laugh until she almost fell out of the bed. "Oh my gosh that has got to be one of the funniest stories I've heard in awhile." said Ruby as she began to calm herself. "So how long have you and Winter been dating?"asked Ruby out of curiosity.

Cinder's eyes bulged and she began to cough and choke. "Me and Winter are just friends. Sure we mess around from time to time but we are just friends. We are too close to mess that all up with a relationship."

"Really?" said Ruby, shock written across her face. "By the way you two act I thought for sure there was something more between you."

"Nope, we are both just looking to stay friends." said Cinder.

Soon the topic left and they were back on to funny stories from their childhoods. The hours past and the sun went down. At the end of the day Ruby gave Cinder one strong hug and said "Thank you Cinder… I really needed that today." Ruby sighed and looked at Cinder with a smile

Cinder matched her smile, placed her hand on top of hers, and gave her a wink before saying "Anytime Ruby, seriously, anytime you need me in your bed just call."

"Cinder… we were having a moment and you had to go an ruin it…" said Ruby as a light blush spread across her cheeks.

Cinder feigned an offended look and continued "I just meant hang out on your bed like we did today... What were you thinking?"

Ruby's face darkened as she attempted to explain herself. "I-I-I well… oh look it's dark and it's time for you to leave now." Cinder laughed as Ruby all of shoved her out of the house. She heard a "I'll see you tomorrow Ruby!" from the other side of the door as she began to rush back into her room in hopes that she will die there from embarrassment.

"I see it went well." said Yang as she sipped on a cup of hot cocoa from the doorway.

"Yang I just embarrassed myself infront of a really hot girl… I don't need your judgment right now." mumbled Ruby from under her pillow.

"Oh please I doubt you messed up too bad."

Ruby threw off the pillow as faced Yang, "I assumed an innuendo and now she thinks I want to sleep with her!"

"...Well do you?"

"Yes! I mean, No! I mean… maybe? It's because I kinda went on a date with her and then said I wasn't ready for a relationship and she was cool with it. So we decided to stay friends, but then I kissed her sister and agreed to go on a date with _her_ so… it's complicated." finished Ruby in a single breath.

"Well for one thing you need to calm down and drink some cocoa for the nerves." Yang took a sip from her own cocoa and continued, "Second you need to sit down and calmly assess the situation, you kinda want both right?"

"Kinda but not really."

"Okay, now go on your date with the other one and then you can make an accurate decision on who you prefer romantically, there is no reason for you to freak out."

Ruby took a deep breath and gave her sister a smile, "Thanks sis."

"Of course anything for my little sis."

* * *

Cinder soon arrived at her house, practically skipping her way into the living room of which Blake was reading.

"What's got you so chipper?" Asked Blake as she turned the page on her book, not bothering to look up.

Cinder flopped on the couch and said "Ruby."

At that Blake looked up from her book and stared at Cinder, "Yeah? What happened?" she responded calmly.

"Well her sister dropped by because she was looking for someone to cheer Ruby up. I don't know what she was upset about in the first place but anyway I got to cheer her up and we just talked all day about funny stuff that happened in the past and I'm just so happy right now." said Cinder as she sat up.

"... You know I'm actually gonna go on a date with Ruby tomorrow." said Blake as she watched and gauged her sister's reaction.

"Oh… Really?" said Cinder as her face dimmed "Who asked who?"

"I asked her after the show and she said yes."

"Did she?... Well good for you two… I'm gonna go up to my room. I'll see you tomorrow." Cinder stood and began to walk to her room.

"Winter's in your room waiting for you." called Blake as Cinder ascended the stairs.

"Thanks!" she called back before she hurried into her room. "That bitch!" said Cinder as she slammed her door.

"What did Blake do this time?" said Winter as she sat on Cinder's bed calmly reading a book.

"Ugh she just likes to take everything from me! First dad's attention, then the bakery, now this!? What's next? She takes you away too?" yelled Cinder as she paced the length of her room.

"You know I would never leave you Cinder." said Winter as she dog eared her page and set it down on the night stand.

"How do I know? She gets everything she wants anyway."

Winter turned to face Cinder after gently getting her legs off the bed, "Cinder everything is going to be fine."

"Ugh you don't get it Winter! You don't have a sister that you can't ever get along with!" as soon as the words left her mouth she stopped and her face fell.

There was a heavy moment of silence between them as they let Cinder's words sink in. Winter stood to leave, but was pushed back onto the bed by a panicked Cinder. Cinder dropped to her knees and grabbed both of Winter's hands. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I'm an idiot. God I'm sorry I went too far, I know how Weiss' death has hurt you and I'm sorry."

Winter wiped unshed tears from her face and said, "I... think I should go…" she attempted to leave once more but was swayed back onto the bed.

"No no no no please stay, please let me make it up to you." Cinder gently kissed Winter and continued in between kisses, "Please, please just let me make it up to you." Winter slowly fell back onto the bed as Cinder continued to to kiss and treat her as if she were made of glass. Cinder began caress her face as she gently traced the length of her body.

 _It's times like these I fool myself into thinking you actually love me…_ thought Winter as she let herself get lost in Cinder. She pictured Cinder saying words of sweet bliss and imagined her saying " _I love you and only you Winter. I always will."_ More tears fell down Winter's cheeks, and Cinder kissed them away. Blind to Winter's love for her.

 **...**

 **~A.N.~**

 **Happy New year! Lets hope this year doesn't punch us in the face... Anyway thank you for reading, those of you who haven't given up on reading this story but are probably sharpening some spears just in case I disappear. Anyway please leave a review and all that jazz and til next time peoples!**

 **p.s.- I don't own RWBY.**


	12. Favorite Place

"Okay Blake you got this… All you have to do is take Ruby on a date and charm the pants off her, but like not in like a sex way… unless she want to, but she probably won't because you're you and… this train of thought should have stopped a while ago…" Blake sighed as she walked away from her mirror. She had spent the last half hour getting dressed and figuring out how to 'get the girl'.

Every time her and Cinder were ever interested in the same girl Blake would normally stand back and let Cinder have the girl if she fell for Cinder's lame charms in the first place. If they fell for Cinder's lame tricks then they usually deserved what they had coming for them. Cinder's usual vic's tended to be dumb as rocks or just hopeless romantics. Cinder had even had one long book of all the 'plays' she had made for different girls till one of the crazies Cinder broken it off with burned it with fireworks or at least that's Winter's story of how it went down. Blake still had her doubts about the legitimacy of that story.

Cinder never seemed to make another book after the first one was burned either and seemed to have stopped running plays for a while, they seemed to stop all together after Winter joined the Navy. The more Blake thought of this the more she wanted to believe Cinder was using Ruby to get Winter's attention in a way, but she knew that Cinder had actually begun to fall for Ruby and as much as Blake wished this was like the other times where she would crush on Cinder's new toy and soon forget her feeling for them to attempt to keep the peace between them she knew that she couldn't…

Ruby was different. Ruby was the girl that Blake had fallen for since she first laid eyes on her. Ruby was the girl that made waking up at four AM something to look forward to. Ruby was the girl that caught Blake's cold heart in her tiny hands. Blake, the girl that hated relationships and would rather just be alone than deal with them for too long. Blake felt like she fell just a little bit harder every day they spent together at the bakery.

Blake turned to the mirror one last time and gave herself a small smile. "You can do this." She whispered as she turned away from the mirror and tightened her grip on her jacket. She strutted out of her room with confidence and a smile across her face. She had given Ruby two days off, one for whatever she had been doing yesterday when Cinder went to go cheer her up and another for the day after so that they could go on their date.

She walked out into the cold winter afternoon and walked straight to her Camaro, all while resisting the urge to key Cinder's Mustang. It didn't help that they were parked right next to each other... Blake walked over to the driveway and spared Cinder's car one last look. All she had to do way scrape her keys against the crimson paint job. It was easy, but it was too easy. She needed to wait for a better opportunity to spite her.

Blake went into her car and revved the engine once the car had heated up for a bit, she knew she would have to hold back her crazy driving for a later date but just the sound of her engine brought goosebumps to her skin. Her father had taught her and Cinder about classics which lead to one of the few things Cinder and her bonded over as children. Cars.

Quickly ignoring the memories that had come to light she backed out of the driveway and began to make her way to Ruby's. She was so nervous the tiniest thing could probably set her off. She focused on driving and attempted to forget about Ruby's adorable smile and just general cuteness.

Four run red lights and five missed stop signs later she arrived at Ruby's house unscathed. Blake sat in her car and attempted to collect her thoughts before she made her way to the front door. Seconds before she could knock the door was opened by a tall shirtless blonde.

"Hey there." he said as he leaned against the door frame. "Ruby will be out in just a few minutes. I'm Sun by way, I'm sure you've seen me backstage man-handling Mr. Cellophane."

Recognition sparked across her face, "Oh you're the guy Neptune won't shut up about."

Sun jumped up and stepped closer to Blake with a new shine in his eyes, "He talks about me? What does he say?"

Blake smirked, "I can't say. You'll have to ask him for yourself."

"Aw come one Blake be cool. I'll even flex these guns for you if you tell me." Sun began to flex and made Blake burst out in laughter.

"I'm sorry Sun, but I am sworn to secrecy."

He pouted and yelled "Ruby! Come and convince your girlfriend to tell me about Neppy!"

Heat spread across her cheeks as she heard Ruby yell back, "Sun! This is just the first date! And we aren't even official!" a few seconds later Sun was shoved out of the way and replaced with Ruby's smiling face. The twinge of hurt she felt when Ruby retracted the 'girlfriend' comment soon fell away and was replaced with a warm feeling that spread across her chest every time she saw Ruby.

Blake gave her a smile and said "Hey." at the same time Ruby did. Ruby giggled and walked out of her house. "I'll see you later Sun."

"See you Sil! Be sure to get some!" he shut the door on her before she could turn around and yell at him.

A dark blush spread across both their cheeks, "Um uh um… SO DATE!"

"Date! Right, let's go!" responded Blake as she grabbed Ruby's hand and began to drag her to her car. Blake opened the door for Ruby and speed walked around the car to the driver's side.

After a few minutes on the road Ruby cleared her throat and broke the silence, "Sooo where are you taking me?"

Blake continued to watch the road with a small smirk on her face, "Well since it's not too cold out I was thinking about taking you to my favorite place… well favorite in this country." Blake let out a chuckle as she glance at Ruby of whom had a new shine in her eyes. She seemed to be burning with questions and seemed to want answers to all of them at once.

She finally settled on one, "What's your favorite place in the whole world?"

Blake nervously tapped on the steering wheel, "You're gonna laugh…"

"I promise I won't."

Blake briefly glanced at Ruby's honest gaze and most of her walls came crumbling down. She gave Ruby a small smile before returning her eyes to the road. "My favorite place is the Oobleck Library across town…"

"Isn't that the one that's close to the red light district?"

"Yeah… it is… I grew up around there when I was a kid. We used to live in this crappy one room apartment and when I was a kid my mom would take me and Cinder to the library and teach us all about books and how to read. That's where my love of reading and plays stemmed from and part of the reason I got into the theater business. I wanted to be in the stories I would constantly read about. I haven't been there in years because it got torn down and made into some sort of club but I still consider it to be one of my favorite places even thought I can't visit it… annnnd I'm rambling, I'm sorry about that…" Blake forced down a blush as she tapped on the steering wheel at a faster tempo.

"It's fine Blake. I love hearing about you're past."

Blake glanced at Ruby and gave her a smile. She hadn't meant to tell Ruby about her past it has all just slipped out. She tends not to tell anyone about where she and Cinder grew up because it tended to scare people off.

"So where _are_ we going?" asked Ruby after a long comfortable silence.

Blake looked at her and smiled, "It's a surprise."

After a barrage of questions in a failed attempt to guess the place they finally arrived at Vale National Park.

"Is our date a hike?"

Blake hummed and gave Ruby a smile, "That's only part of it. We won't be hiking for too long I promise." When Ruby gave her a smile she continued "Come on I'll even hold your hand and make sure you don't fall."

"Alright." Ruby slipped her hand into Blake's and allowed her to lead her down an off road trail. "You sure you won't get us lost Blake?"

"Considering the amount of times I've been up and down this park, it's virtually impossible for me to get lost here."

Ruby marvel at the large expanse of woods, it was a rare sunny day for the winter and the combination of the overhead sun mixed with the shades of green covering the forest made it seem as if they had walked into a fantasy. The beauty of the woods was unrivaled, in all her wonder she failed to notice an uneven patch of grass, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for a shot of pain to course though her as she fell forward but only felt a warm pair arms wrapped around her. She slowly opened her eyes and met Blake's soft golden eyes.

"Are you okay Ruby?" said Blake with worry thick in her tone. Blake's thoughts were running rampant _. Is she okay? Oh gosh was a bad idea that is the last time I listen to Velvet. Wow she's so close and she's so cute... Is that a blush?_

"Y-yeah I'm okay. Sorry you had to come in and save the day again."

Blake gave her a small smile, "Anytime Ruby."

Ruby briefly glanced at Blake's lips. It was only for a moment and yet her felt the urge to kiss her grow when she looked back up to Blake's alluring eyes. Ruby thought of their previous kiss and oh how she wanted to replicate it since she kissed her last.

 _Oh man I wanna kiss her… Does she want to kiss me? Oh is she leaning in?! Oh fuck she is! Do the thing Blake, don't be a fucken idiot like you normally are!_ Blake grimaced at her inner monologue before letting her eyes drift close and going to meet Ruby half way.

They inched closer and closer, soon Blake felt her lips softly brush against Ruby's. Warmth spread through her body, but before Blake could go for a proper kiss. They felt a large drops of water splash on their heads. The sun still shined as the water began to pour and they rushed back to Blake's car.

"Five percent chance of rain my ass… I hate this town and its odd weather."

Ruby giggled at Blake's frustration and reached over to intertwine their hands. "It's fine Blake. Its Murphy's law, anything that can go wrong will go wrong."

"Well the picnic I had out there is probably ruined… and now we have nothing to eat... do you have any suggestions?"

Ruby hummed as she thought of all the places she could take Blake and decided on one of _her_ favorite places to eat. "I do know one place."

Blake smiled and let go of Ruby's hand to turn on the engine and shift the car into gear soon they were back on the road and laughing about old stories, much like Ruby had done with Cinder the day before.

* * *

They soon arrived at the diner Ruby had lead them to. "So this is your favorite place?"

"I can hear judgement in your tone Blake and before you decide to pass judgement. There is a story behind why this is my favorite place."

Blake chuckled as she turned off the engine and began to get out of the car. "Alright, what's the story?" The rain had let up to a very light sprinkle and they were able to walk to the entrance instead of rush though the rain.

Ruby smiled her signature mega-watt smile that always seemed to leave Blake breathless. "Well when me and Yang were younger we used to get in trouble a lot in school. It was mostly because I had skipped a few grades and that landed me in many bad situations. It also didn't help that I would get perfect grades either. So anyway whenever I would be having a particularly bad day Yang would help me ditch school and we would walk about two miles to get to this diner and we would just sit and eat and forget about our troubles for the time being… Oh crap I'm rambling, I'm sorry I just got a bit caught up in the memory…"

"It's fine Ruby, I'm guilty of that too remember?" said Blake as she held the door open for Ruby as they walked in.

As soon as they sat down a brightly colored girl on roller-skates rolled up to their table with a note pad. "Hiya Ruby and Ruby's friend! What can I get you guys today?"

"Hey Neon, I'd like some hot chocolate and a cookie to start off."

They girl nodded and turned to Blake, "Oh I'll have some black tea please."

The girl nodded again and said "Alright, I'll be right back."

When the waitress rolled away, Blake noticed none of the other waitresses were on roller skates. "Hey Ruby, why is she the only one on roller skates?"

Ruby hummed as she looked at the menu in front of her, she finally looked up at her and said, "Oh it's because she's the owner. She likes to roll around and take orders when they are short a waitress."

Blake decide that it was just not worth the effort and kept from questioning that line of thought. There were too many questions that she didn't want to know the answer to.

They soon ordered real food after Neon came back with their drinks and the rest of their date seemed to fly by. The sun had disappeared and the few stars visible from the city were in view. After they left the diner and Blake dropped Ruby off she was left to stew in her own thoughts.

Today's date had gone great, after the minor forest mishap everything ran pretty smoothly, it felt as though nothing could bring down Blake's mood. That felling lasted until she arrived at her home and practically floated up the steps in her daze.

She was met with Cinder in the living room, she seemed to have been waiting for Blake to return. "So how was your date?" she said seemingly disinterested as she turned the page on the book she was reading. Blake could make out the title from the way Cinder was holding it. 'The art of War by Sun Tzu' it felt almost as if Cinder was trying to send her a message without out right telling her, maybe it was because her father was in the next room or maybe she was just re-reading it. It could have just been a coincidence, but then again, coincidences weren't Cinder's style.

"It went well, I took her to the national park but then rain got in the way and we ended up going to a diner."

"The park? You don't mean the national park or you know the special clearing in the park do you?"

"I might…"

"Seriously? Seriously? You took her _there_ of all places?!" Cinder sat up and put down the book, just barely containing herself from getting up. "That's literally the place with our last memory of mom and you were gonna her there?!" Cinder was more frustrated with herself for not thinking of it first than of the use of the actual place. Now anytime she would want to take Ruby there would be spoiled by Blake having taken here there first.

Before they could launch into an argument their father strolled into the living room with a board game in hand. "Hi girls! I heard Blake get home and grabbed the board!" He sat on the couch and began to set up the game of the night, Mice and Mystics.

Neither had the heart to tell him they had both forgotten about the family game night he had re-implemented the moment they had both gotten home and were gonna stay home for a while. Cinder and Blake looked at each other for a few brief moments, silently implementing a truce, before they sat down on either side of the table and began to help him set up.

 **...**

 **~A.N.~**

 **Hello! Hello! It's nice to have a chapter out. (Although I did promise a hot Colombian that I would have a chapter out soon so that mayyyy have played a role...) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I would much appreciate it if you left a review I respond to every single one of them and will start to respond to the guest ones in the end of the author's notes. Also, holy fucken shit this is at 172 follows... I never looked at the numbers for this and wow that's a lot. I just wanna say thanks for all the support ya'll. Oh I also wanted to say that the next chapter should be up by next Saturday. And til next time people**

 **P.S.- you should totally go check out Haley Earthstone she has this great fic she started and Fallenshadow69 did a prequel to it, those are some pretty good stories and ya'll should check them out.**

 **p.p.s- I do not own rwby (it would be much gayer if I did)**

 **Response to guest review:**

 **Guest 4: Angry mobs are great to be a part of but annoying to start. Also I can not confirm or deny if they end up together, that would just take the fun out of it don't ya think?**


	13. Struggle

Cinder laid in her bed and stared at one of the many walls that were filled to the brim with her drawings. She thought of her times as a traveling artist and selling art on the street to make a name for herself. She thought of the phone call that changed her life and dragged her back into the baking world.

Growing up she had always been horrible at the one thing that had been her parent's passion, but since she couldn't bake the cakes she learned to decorate them. Cinder smiled as the memory that trickled into her mind as she looked at one of the first drawings she had made of Kali. The drawing was tea stained and partly covered by other drawings around it but it still made her smile.

* * *

 _Cinder's breath made tiny grey puffs in the cold afternoon air as hot tears streamed down her face. She dared not move too much in the rickety tree house. They had recently moved to a new home of which prompted more practice baking for her and Blake._

 _Cinder wiped her face with the worn green sleeve of her jacket. She had just burned what felt like her millionth cake and Blake had taken to calling her Ashes. These were the times of which she missed her boarding school. She missed her classes, she missed her dorm room and most of all she missed her new friend Winter._

 _She heard the groan of old wood as someone climbed into her new fortress. The slim figure of her step mother made appearance as she struggled to get through the small entrance in the floor of the tree house. When she finally got into the house she carefully made her way next to Cinder with a soft blue blanket in hand._

" _Hey there baby girl. I thought you'd be cold up here all on your own so I thought I'd join you." said Kali as Cinder stayed quiet and stared at the ragged wooden floor. She allowed Kali to place the blanket around her and snuggled up next to her in the blanket. A few moments passed before Cinder rested her head on her step-mother's shoulder, silently appreciating the warmth. "So what's got my sweet little Ash all alone in a barely stable tree house?"_

 _Cinder rolled her eyes and said, "I hate that name…"_

" _I think it's cute. It's a pretty good one, I mean it could be worse…" She said with a chuckle. "Now how about you tell me what the real problem is because I don't believe for a second one silly nickname could bring my strong girl down."_

 _Cinder stayed silent for a long time before she whispered "I burn everything…."_

" _You mean the bread?" mused Kali as she gave Cinder a small smile. Cinder nodded and wiped her face once more. "Cinder, honey, look at me." Cinder reluctantly looked up and at Kail's kind face. "You never have to do anything that doesn't make you happy. We were only teaching you to bake because you both seemed really interested in it."_

" _But I wanna bake! But I can't even make simple scones…" she finished in a softer tone._

 _Kali hummed and brushed the hair out of Cinder's face, "Honey do you wanna know a little fun fact about the baking world?"_

" _What?"_

" _Well," adjusted her arm around Cinder and tightened the blanket around them. "Did you know that the cake decorators are just as important as the people who make the cake?_ _ **And**_ _they rarely are the ones to bake the cake. Now I've seen some of your drawings and they are amazing. Maybe you should try your hand at decorating the cakes instead of making them." Cinder gave her a small shrug and stared at the developing mold along the side of the tree house. Kali sighed and gently nudged Cinder, "Come on now let go into the house before you catch a cold or this very unstable tree house come down with us inside. I honestly don't know how your father never got around to tearing this thing down and building you a new one."_

 _Cinder carefully made her way out of the tree house followed by Kali. As soon as they were safely inside of the house Kali began to take out an array of items in the kitchen. "Okay, so if we are gonna teach you how to decorate then let's get started."_

 _Cinder stood in front of a block of styrofoam and turned to Kali with a small smile. Soon Kali began to demonstrate the basics of cake decorating._

 _They spent the whole afternoon and many afternoons after that decorating cakes for her father's new bakery._

* * *

Cinder sighed at the memory and turned her attention to the warm body next to her that had begun to stir. "Morning." she whispered as Winter yawned and mumbled a reply.

Cinder made her way out of bed and began to get dressed. _Today is going to be a tiresome day_. She thought as she tossed a pillow at Winter to wake her up. _You'd think with all that military training she would be easier to wake up...but then again she has been a high ranking officer for quite some time..._ They had to attend Blake's after-party after their final show in Vale wrapped up. It was an after-party and also a going away party for Blake since she had decided to stay in Vale for a tad longer.

Once Cinder had finished changing she looked over to Winter and noticed that she had barely even moved since she had tossed a pillow at her. Cinder rolled her eyes and grabbed the blanket Winter had cocooned herself in and yanked it off in one smooth motion, revealing the naked form underneath. Winter slowly opened her eyes and turned to glare at Cinder.

"Could you please give me back the blanket? I know _you_ have to be up at four but that doesn't mean _I_ have to be." grumbled Winter as she made herself comfortable and waited for the blanket to be placed on her.

"Sorry Winter but I really would like your company for today, seeing as my current crush is lusting after my sister."

Winter stayed in bed for a few more moments before lazily sitting up and glaring at Cinder. A glare of which would normally strike fear into the hearts and souls of any of whom were unlucky enough to see it, but Cinder stared back unaffected with a smile stretching across her face.

"So you're going to come?" said Cinder as she crossed her arms.

Winter's glare quickly fell and was followed by a dejected sigh, "The things I do for you…" she mumbled as she got out of bed and when to go get dressed for the day.

They soon got their things together and headed out to the bakery, giving Blake a chance to sleep in a bit before going to rehearsal for the big show. When they got to the car they arrived to the bakery in no time and had to jimmy the half frozen lock open. Cinder dejectedly opened the door, listening to the ever annoying sound of the bell atop the door chime happily. She was hit with the smell of Emerald's baking and sighed.

"Morning Em!" Yelled Cinder and Winter as they walked across the room and around the counter. "Mornin'" is all they heard back before the large whur of the mixing machine started.

Cinder smiled watched as Winter put on some coffee for the morning rush. "You do know you don't have to help with the morning prep, especially with that leg that has got to be killing you. We did to some kinky stuff last night." Cinder said to Winter as she helped her get things in order.

Winter shrugged, "You weren't going to let me sleep in so I might as well make myself useful until I have to go home and change for my meeting with my father. He's thinking about investing in a new line of weapons for military use."

"Gonna make some star wars blasters?" said Cinder with a smile.

"Just so that they can consistently miss? No thank you." scoffed Winter.

Cinder opened her mouth to defend the holders of said guns when heard the chime of the door opening. They both turned to look at the small brunette that had entered the shop. "Morning everyone!" said Ruby as as she removed her jacket and beanie.

Cinder gave her a bright smile that hadn't gone unnoticed by Winter. The white haired beauty clenched her fists and gave the small girl a greeting before going into the back to help Emerald.

 _It's getting harder and harder to ignore this idiotic crush I have for Cinder…_ She thought began to help Emerald form the shapes of the bread she wanted to bake with only a questioning brow raised in her direction. When Emerald was about to ask what was wrong she heard the unanimous laughter of Cinder and Ruby in the other room and gave Winter a sympathetic grimace.

"So Winter how's the family? I heard that brother of yours is getting released from the asylum."

Winter's back straightened and there was a new found edge in her voice when she spoke. "Whitley was getting released from the mental health institution next week but after a visit from father he spiraled and they had to readmit him… Father thought it was finally a good time to tell him about… the accident...but that just made him worse."

"What!? He didn't know!? It's been four years! Didn't he question why she never visited him?"

Winter sighed, "Whitley had recently been admitted when We- ….when my sister passed so any added trauma would have caused him to go over the edge and I would have lost not one but two siblings. At least that's what father said... Father just kept saying she was away on business every time her ever asked about her and Whitley just assumed she was ashamed of him as a brother for being in the mental health institution in the first place."

"Look this Schnee deal isn't my cup of tea but keeping that kid locked up isn't good for him. When's the last time _you_ went to see him?"

"Could we please change the topic to something less emotionally disturbing? Please?"

Emerald shook her head and continued to shape the loaves of bread she had in hand. They worked in silence for a long time, occasionally hearing a giggle from Ruby or a snicker from Cinder, causing Winter to abuse the bread every time. Eventually Emerald had had enough and found a reason to kick Winter out of her kitchen. She found her best friend and the girl of whom had taken so much from her dancing around each other as they attenteded the morning rush. Winter hadn't even noticed the door opening and closing the whole time she had been in the kitchen with Emerald.

"Cinder I was called in to a meeting, I'll see you later." She yelled over the crowd when she saw Cinder give her a questioning look. When she saw Cinder nod she turned and headed out the door dodging a girl with lightning green hair skating past the store.

"Hey I'm walking here!" She yelled at the girl causing the girl to look back at her and smile. The girl doubled back and stopped right infront of Winter.

"If I had known I'd run into a goddess at this ungodly hour I would have had the bus ditch me a long time ago. I'm Reese by the way, and whom might you be _Winterschönheit_?"

Winter scoffed and said "Like I'd tell you." she began to limp away and was instantly caught up to by the green haired girl.

" _Schönheit_ , wait! You must let me take you to dinner and I will teach you all the phrases you want." she raised a single eyebrow and in a low voice she said " _Ich steh' auf dich._ I'll teach you the meaning of that one a bit later." A faint blush appeared on Winter's cheeks as she continued to ignore Reese. " _Dirne_!" At this Winter stopped and fumed, "Ah, curious as to what that means are you? Well since you took the time to pause your stride and talk. I'll tell you what it means, it means that you are so beautiful it is impossible to describe."

" _Ich spreche fließend Deutsch Sie Arsch_ " huffed Winter as the color drained from Reese's face.

"Oh… you speak german... " Reese stood there frozen as Winter continued on her way to her car.

"Wait wait wait, look we got off on the wrong foot. I wanna say sorry for hassling you. It's just that you were really pretty and I resorted to the easiest way to get a girl's number."

"Goodness you bounce back quick." said Winter as she reached her car.

"Well you kinda have to when a girl as cute as you is walking away from me. Look I know you find me annoying but why don't you come to this party some friends of mine are hosting tonight? It's gonna be epic and I would really love for you to show." Reese wrote her number followed but the address of the party and quickly handed it to Winter before saying "I really need to be off or I'm gonna be late but I hope to see you there _schönheit._ " and skated away.

Winter looked at the card and almost groaned. _Its at the same place as Blake's party… which means these friends of hers are those theater kids. Gods this is gonna be a long night._

Winter entered her car and sat for a moment to collect her thoughts, before turning on her car and begrudgingly going to her father's office to see if there was anything there to take her mind off things.

* * *

Later on as Ruby and Cinder left the bakery in Emerald's capable hands. They were quickly picked up by Winter and headed directly to the after-party. Not bothering to see the show again. Once they arrived they were quickly separated and Ruby wondered off to the kitchen. There was already a bit of a crowd even though the main stars had yet to show. They had begun to play the shot game she had previously seen Blake play and win a wad off money for. _That doesn't seem too hard._ Thought Ruby as she raised her hand to be the next one in line to try her hand at the game.

Meanwhile Blake was giving her final bow as the elusive Velma Kelly and walked off stage with the rest of the cast. She was about to head out to the party when she spotted her co-star having a spat with her girlfriend and leaving in tears. She quickly decided to hold off on the party and follow her friend up to the roof of the theater where she found her next to the door crying on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Hey Velves, what's goin on?" said Blake in a soothing voice as she sat next to Velvet.

Velvet whimpered and leaned against Blake, "Coco broke up with me because I told her I couldn't stay in Vale with her and was gonna keep going with the theater."

"So she broke up with your for following her dreams? If she did then she doesn't deserve you Velves."

Velvet shrugged as she sniffled and wiped her face with the handkerchief that was normally used as a prop for whoever played Billy Flynn. "You remember how when we were in college we would come up to the roof and watch the stars as we snuck a smoke?" said Velvet attempting to steer the conversation away from herself.

"Yeah, the roof used to be my favorite place to be back in the day."

"Hey Blake?" said Velvet in a small voice.

"Yeah?"

"I know the party tonight is kind of in your honor but I would really like it if you could stay with me just a little bit longer."

Blake gave her a small smile and said, "Yeah sure, Velvet. I'd hate to leave you alone like this."

* * *

Ruby drunkenly shoved a wad of money in her pocket as she left the game with a large crown shouting her name behind her. She spotted a man with familiar blue hair and smiled. _If he's here then Blake is sure to be here too._ Ruby soon began to wander the house quickly spotting a dark haired girl with amber eyes.

Cinder was leaning against a wall bored out of her mind since a mysterious green haired girl had grabbed Winter some time ago and dragged her to the dance floor. So in her boredom Cinder drank and she drank, not realizing she was a bit buzzed until a familiar brunette with red streaked hair came up to her and trapped her against the wall.

"Hey there beautiful." she whispered as she trailed her hands down Cinder's waist.

"Hey," whispered Cinder with wide eyes.

"You wanna accompany me to that closet over there?" slurred Ruby as she swung her head in the direction of the door beneath the staircase.

Cinder quickly nodded and was quickly dragged to the closet, her mind still trying to process what was happening. As soon as the closet door shut a pair of soft lips smashed against her lips and hands began to claw at her shirt, somehow managing to unbutton it in their drunken haze.

Euphoria coursed through her veins as those same hands pushed up her bra and began to play with her nipples as they quickly hardened when exposed to the cold air. Cinder whimpered against Ruby's lips as she gently scraped her nails against her abdomen and found her way to the button on her jeans.

"What do you want me to do?" whispered Ruby as she unbuttoned the jeans.

"Oh just fuck me." gasped Cinder as Ruby's hand dipped into her underwear and quickly found her glistening lips. She teased her hole just a bit more before she heard Cinder groan and slipped her fingers into her. Forcing Cinder to release a long low growl as she bucked her hips against Ruby's hand. Cinder kissed her way down to Ruby's neck and lavishly began to nip and lick until Ruby sped the movement of her hand.

With one hand playing with Cinder's breast and the other forcing Cinder to half ride her hand Cinder was on the edge of her climax sooner than she had anticipated. It wasn't until Ruby began to circle her clit with her thumb that she became a moaning mess and putty in Ruby's came onto Ruby's hand sooner than she would have liked.

Soon after Cinder made her way back to Ruby's lips and said "I'm gonna make you scream my name."

Ruby just nodded and allowed Cinder to switch their positions with Cinder ruffly shoving Ruby against the wall. Cinder kissed her way down Ruby's body and fell to her knees. Cinder made quick work of Ruby's pants and underwear, she soon began to tease her way up Ruby's legs as if trying to memorize the smooth expanse of her skin and took her time arriving to Ruby's dripping wet lips. She started with one long teasing lick against a whimpering Ruby before diving in. Ruby moaned as she sagged against the wall, she grabbed a fist full of Cinder's hair and ground her hips against her, urging Cinder to go faster.

Cinder replaced her tongue with her fingers inside of Ruby making her moan faster and louder as Cinder began to suck and lick her clit. When she felt Ruby's legs begin to shake she upped her vigor and Ruby began whispering. "Blake. Blake, oh god."

 _Wait...What? It must be the alcohol, I must be hearing things._

Cinder doubled her efforts and soon Ruby began moaning louder and louder until she screamed "BLAKE!"

 **~A.N.~**

 **Annnnd it's done, all it took was for the angry mob to finally bust down my door and to tie me down to a chair to write. I have my suspicions that their leader was Shadow but I can't really be sure I mean he was wearing a panda mask after all...well anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope you give it a review if you get the chance. I love reading and responding to them.**

 **Here are the translations for the german used in the story:**

 **Winterschönheit- winter beauty**

 **Schönheit- beauty**

 **Ich steh' auf dich- I'm into you (usually used in a sexual connotation.)**

 **Dirne- harlot**

 **Ich spreche fließend Deutsch Sie Arsch- i speak fluent german you ass**

 **And now a life update that you don't care about or wanna read because I'm sure you're all very tired of my excuses, so I'll put it in spanish:**

 ** _La primera cosa que paso en estos messes que segun estaba 'escribiendo' me lastime a pinche mano. Me dolia cada ves que la movia, (odio mi trabajo) y tambien yo me lastimo en el tabajo muy faci. La segunda cosa que paso es que no mas e estado trabajando y dormiendo, no e tenido tiemo para nada. Y despues me paso la cosa mas repunete que le puede pasar a un Autor… si eso es. NO SABIA QUE ESCRIBIR (tambien fue la depresion pero eso no es importante). Oh yo estaba tan enojada que ni me lo cren…. Estoy tan cansada…._**

 ** _P.S.- I don't own RWBY._**

 ** _Response to the guest review sorry it's a tad late:_**

 ** _Guest 4: Yeah I would think you would need fluff considering it's him, but i really shouldn't be your only source of fluff if you're lookin' for only fluff._**


	14. Train wreak

Cinder froze, she didn't know how to respond. The amount of heart break mixed with the cold sweat that had begun to break didn't allow her to do anything else other than pull away from Ruby and look up at her with a broken expression. Soft amber eyes betraying her the rage and frustration she was unable to say with words.

Ruby was too caught in euphoric bliss to notice the absence of Cinder between her legs. "God that was amazing." said Ruby as she reached down to pull up her pants. Now that she had sobered some she looked down at the girl in front of her and froze. For what she saw was not Blake, "Cinder…" was all she could whisper before the girl before her stood and rushed out of the room without a word.

Cinder wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket and sped to the front door.

Unbeknownst to them Winter was finally having somewhat of a good time dancing with the green haired girl that almost ran her over earlier in the day. "What's wrong _Schönheit_? The music not you're type or is it that you lost track of that golden eyed girl you've been glancing at all night?"

Winter looked at Reese in surprise, "How'd you know?"

"I have eyes you know. If you wanted to go and get the girl I'm not gonna stop you, I'm all for people getting laid especially someone as repressed as you _Engel."_

Winter rolled her eyes and said, "Well if you want to get laid so bad why are you hanging out with me?"

"Well first off because you are a very beautiful woman and second it's fun to be around a fellow german speaker once in a while, you let me get away with less shit and it's fun to see what I can get away with. Also it does get a tad lonely at times, this accent can only get me so far, but in all seriousness if you are going to keep pinning just go for the girl already. It will make you feel better _Liebling."_

Winter contemplated Reese's words for a moments before telling her new friend goodbye and searching for Cinder, only finding that she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

As Cinder sped home she began to berate herself. "You're an idiot, of course she thought you were Blake. Of course she did, because how could anyone love you? Blake's the golden girl. Blake's the one everyone loves. Blake's the one that always had a _real_ mom and dad. You're just a piece of trash someone left on the door step."

She speed walked the five blocks it took to get back to her house, wiping angry tears that fell. When she arrived home she spotted a familiar black car rolling into the driveway and upped her speed.

After Blake had convinced Velvet to let her take her home she didn't feel too up for partying and decided to just go home and tell her friends goodbye tomorrow. When she closed her car door and when she looked up she spotted Cinder striding towards her at an alarming speed with her fists balled and eyes rimmed red.

"Cinder? What's wr-" Blake couldn't even finish her sentence before Cinder's fist connected with her face, knocking her back against her car causing a low resounding _thump_.

"YOU!" screamed Cinder as she swung again with one hand grabbing the collar of Blake's shirt for a better hit. Blake reacted in time for the third hit and barely managed to dodge it as she shoved Cinder hard enough stumble back a few steps.

"What the hell Cinder!" yelled Blake.

"You just had to make her fall for you didn't you!" said Cinder as she grabbed Blake's jacket and tossed her to yard, tripping them both as they fell on to the half frozen grass.

"Fuck!" yelled Blake as the sharp edges of the grass dug into her back. She shoved Cinder away and managed to elbow her in the ribs, knocking her back enough to shove her off. Cinder, relentless in her blind rage recovered quickly and managed to jump back onto Blake quickly grabbing her by the throat.

Blake gasped and gagged as Cinder put her full weight on Blake. Blake crossed her arms over Cinder's and used them as leverage to shrimp herself to the side and place one foot on Cinder's hip, she did the same for the foot. She soon began to see dark spots in the corners of her vision she used her body weight to bend Cinder's arms and land a good punch in the throat. When Cinder's grip loosed she kicked Cinder's hips back forcing Cinder to loosen her grip in her and let her land one more kick to Cinder's sternum.

As they both gasped for breath and rolled to their sides they heard the front door of their home slam open. " WHAT THE DAMN HELL IS GOIN ON OUT HERE." Yelled Tukson as he strode out into the cold night air armed with a double barrel shotgun. The moment he noticed his girls on the grass gasping for breath he tossed his gun to the side and ran over to where they laid.

"Girls! What happened!" He yelled as he kneeled before them and helped them up.

"Blake's a bitch that's what." gasped Cinder as she glared at Blake.

"I have no idea what you're talking about you damn psycho." As soon as Blake finished her sentence Cinder lunged for Blake only to be stopped by one strong arm catching her around the waist.

"That's it! Time out for the both of you!" yelled Tukson as Cinder and Blake looked at him incredulously. "Both you girls got along so great! But all of it is going to shit because of what? Some girl?" they looked at him with even more surprised faces but Tukson raged on. Angry and upset that his girls were fighting, topped with the fact that he had been woken from his slumber for this nonsense grated on his last nerve, making the ever more painful pain in his chest worse.

"You girls are supposed to love and care for each other, you're sisters for god's sake! And then I come outside to find you beating the snot out of each other and from what Emerald tells me it's all for some stupid girl?!" Tukson gasped as he put a hand over his chest, the agonizing pressure had built and the pain was now unbearable. He began to fall but was held up by Cinder.

"DAD!" yelled Cinder and Blake in unison, quickly forgetting their fight. Blake rushed to Tukson's other side and put his arm around her shoulder like Cinder had done after she had caught him. "I'm fine, I'm fine just a little pressure in my chest that started a few hours ago. All I need is some good sleep and it should go away."

"No. You need a hospital and that's where we are going to take you. The pressure in your chest sounds like another heart attack and it's only gonna get worse from here." said Blake as she adjusted her grip on her dad.

When Tukson gasped in pain when they began to move him he said, "Alright, Alright, if it will calm you down I'll go see the damn doctor," They held dragged him to Blake's car since it was the only one of their two cars with four doors. They half dragged him into the back seat and hopped into the front.

Soon after the car roared to life Blake gunned it in reverse, the wheels screeching against the worn road as she turned out and pressed forward shifting the gears in record time as she broke law after law on the way to the hospital.

* * *

Yang was enjoying a much needed smoke in the designated smoking area of the hospital. She took one long drag exhaled slowly, relaxing against the wooden bench she had hogged all to herself. She heard tiers screech in the distance and glanced in the direction of the sound. She saw a jet black 1969 Camaro almost crash into another car as it screeched into a parking spot.

Yang calmly took another drag as she mused, "Well you don't see one of those every day." She watched from a distance as two dark haired girls jumped out of the car and quickly went to the back seat to gingerly help an older man out. "Hmm that guy kind of looks like the dude that runs the bakery down road, and that girl looks like the girl Rubes is crushing on… oh shit it is them… and by the looks of it that guy needs treatment stat." Yang sighed and took one last drag of her cigarette and put the bud out in a nearby bin.

"I better help them by getting him treatment imminently or he'll die during the paper work process and Ruby is gonna be pissed I stood by and let a friend of hers die. _Especially_ the baker." Yang jogged over to the front doors closing flowing the girls and the man she held. When Yang arrived to the front desk they were arguing with Ciel about getting the man treatment _before_ paperwork and considering how by the book Ciel was Yang knew that the man would definitely die during the paperwork if a doctor didn't intervene.

"Ceil, I officially take this man as my team's patient. Now please give this man a bed so that I may treat him while these lovely girls fill out the paperwork you need." The girls look at her in surprise as she could see on Ceil's forehead look as if it's about to burst.

"WHAT?" yelled Ceil, "I have a stack of patients for you damn team and _this_ is who you decide to treat?!"

"Yep." Answered Yang nonchalantly as she barely spared the mountain of files in a box labeled Branwen a glance.

Ceil looked as if she was about to go on some kind of rant before she sighed as she massaged her temples with her forefingers and said "Fine… there is a bed in room 403B. Just take them and the paperwork and get out of my sight." They were about to walk away and Ceil pointed at Blake "And you! I better see that paperwork by the end of the night." Blake nodded and followed Yang to the elevator.

"Thank you." Whispered Cinder.

Yang shrugged and said, "I couldn't just let the man die, Ruby would be pissed as hell if I let the baker from her favorite bakery just die."

Cinder stiffened at the mention of Ruby's name, this happen gone unnoticed by Blake and she raised her eyebrow at her in question. Cinder saw Blake's expression and mouthed 'later'. After they go Tukson situated in the bed Yang began to take his vitals and make notes in the blank chart by his bed. As Yang jotted down the man's vitals she asked him a series of questions and paged a team of nurses to prep him for immediate surgery. After she told the sisters she would be back yang went to consult her team about their new patient.

Soon after Yang left, Cinder and Blake were ushered out of the room by two nurses, one with flaming red hair and a tall man with green hair. As they sat in the waiting room the tension between them was thick enough to cut. They silently each took half of the paper work and quietly filled it out. Neither wanting to be the first to talk about the incident outside their home.

Minutes felt like hours as they waited for the doctors to come with news about their father. When they eventually filled out the paperwork Blake collected it all and went down to the lower floors to deliver it. As she walked to the front desk it almost seemed like the girl manning the front desk had given them more paperwork than the rest of the people there. _Did…did this girl give us more paper work out of spite? No… this is a damn hospital for goodness sake…_

Blake shook her head and deliver the papers, the girl glared at her but said nothing. Blake resisted every urge in her body to roll her eyes as she left the front desk and dredged her way back to the waiting room Cinder was in. She still has no idea what the fight was about, but if the screaming and the way she reacted to Ruby's name had anything to do with it. Ruby must have doesn't something to upset Cinder adding to the fact that Cinder smelled like a brewery meant that she hadn't been in full control of her actions. _But damn could she throw a punch_. Thought Blake as she reached up to gingerly touch her bruised face. Now that the adrenaline ha worn off she began to feel the full brunt of her injuries.

When she made it to the waiting room she saw wincing as she shifted her sitting position and gently rubbing the spot Blake had kicked earlier. Blake smirked and sat down near Cinder, quickly pulling out her phone she began to scroll through it to find something to read and take her mind off the current situation. When she glanced at Cinder she had seemingly done the same only until she had glanced at the actual screen did she see that she was writing and rewriting a message to Winter. Blake had thought to test Velvet but considering her current state she decided not to bother and continue her search for something to read.

Cinder bit her lip as she incessantly tapped her foot against the floor. _What the hell should I say?_ She didn't know how to tell Winter she was at the hospital and that she needed her. She needed her best friend and she didn't know how to tell her. _Winter was having so much fun at that damn party… no I Shouldn't bother her… Yeah no she's probably having the time of her life with that one girl so she wouldn't answer anyway._ Cinder clutched her phone, the urge to throw it against the wall was very tempting, but she decided against it. Instead she decided to text Emerald to not bother opening the bakery tomorrow and explained the situation.

After several minutes of explaining to Emerald and telling her not to come and that everything was going to be fine Emerald showed up anyway. She took one look at the sisters and said "I'm going to kill that kid." The family that was sitting on the other side of the room looked at Emerald in horror and clutched their little blonde boy in their arms.

"No no no, she didn't mean your kid, she meant someone else." said Blake as she watched their eyes widen and move away and into another room.

"Nice one Blake." Chuckled Cinder, both almost forgetting about the green haired woman standing by them with her arms crossed.

"So what did the little devil child do to make you beat the living shit out of each other and give Tukson _another_ heart attack." Both the girls stayed silent as Emerald began to tap her foot. "Well? I'm waiting." Blake and Cinder looked at each other and in their silent conversation they decided it best for everyone if they stayed silent on the matter before another person ends up in the hospital tonight. After a solid ten minutes of silence Cinder deflated some and went to sit down where the family had been sitting previously with a magazine she had snatched from one of the tables.

* * *

Cinder was slowly beginning to doze off when she spotted the blond doctor walking towards them with a grim expression. Blake and Cinder rushed to the doctor, completely forgetting about Emerald of whom had dozed off in her chair.

"What's wrong?" said Blake with a worried expression.

Yang's frown deepened, "We did everything we could but I'm afraid we were not able to save your father. He had developed a form of crush syndrome caused by dead cells what where left behind from his previous bypass surgery. These cells affected the healthy cells and caused another heart attack. We tried to salvage as much as we could but at this point he is going to require a new heart and considering his age and the amount of time he has left he isn't going be able to get one in time…" tears streamed down Cinder and Blake's eyes as the crushing realization that they were going to lose their father. "He is going to wake up from his anesthesia soon if you would like to be with him.

 **~A.N.~**

 **Oh gosh two chapters in the same month? What is this? Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was interesting to write and I really was gonna release this on father's day but it wasn't done at the time so it wasn't able happen sadly. Anyway please leave a review and till next time peoples!**

 **Translations:**

 ** _Liebling_ \- favorite or darling**

 ** _Engel-_ Angel**

 ** _Schönheit-_ beauty**

 **Guest responses:**

 **Guest : I'll leave that tid bit for the next chapter and _Dirne_ was a word recommended to me by a friend because I honestly don't know much german. **

**Guest4:** **Yeah shadow told about how people were asking him about me and I did find that to be a bit hilarious. And as far I know he is very secretive about whether or not if he did lead the mob. Is suspect he did because he got sick of waiting for his 'encouragement stick' to come in the mail. (it's a spear by the way)**


	15. Hope

The walls seemed to close in on Cinder as she slowly followed Yang to her father's room. She didn't know what to do, how to feel, her feet felt heavier with every step she took. As if her feet were slowly being turned to lead. When she all but stopped she felt an arm around her waist providing her with much needed support. She relaxed against her sister and began to move towards the hospital room. When they entered the dread seeped deeper into Cinder's heart as her stomach dropped and tears burned her eyes as they threatened to run down her face.

Laying in a stark white room behind a thin curtain was the pale feeble form of her father. Blake held her up as her knees knees wobbled and began to fail her. The insesent beeping of the EKG was the only sound in the room apart from her father's ragged breathing. When they made it to his side he had begun to come around and the moment he saw his daughters his soft golden eyes lit up but were quickly dimmed when the doctor began to tell him the news. With tears running down his face he reached for his girls' hands.

Blake and Cinder both reached for their father's hand and grasped it tightly only receiving a weak tighten in return. Yang slowly left the room, not wanting to interrupt the family in their final hours.

Blake had to be the rock. She had to be strong. She _had_ there for her sister, she couldn't let the tears run free no matter how much her throat burned and threatened to cut her breathing. With Cinder about as useful as a deflated soccer ball and her father only hours away from death there really wasn't anything else she could do. She just didn't know what to do to cope with this other than to just be there for her family even though every bone in her body wanted to run and scream and pray that this was not really happening.

"I love you girls so much, Cinder the day I found out you were actually mine and not just some kid Salem had dropped on my doorstep has got to be one of the greatest times of my life. I'm sorry if I wasn't a good enough father to get you girls to get along but I've loved you both more than life itself... and Blake the day I found out Kali was pregnant with you and that I was going to be able to be a papa again has gotta be another one of the greatest moments of my life,"

Tukson paused and took a pained breath as he continued, "That's why what I'm about to tell you is going to be so damn painful." Tukson took another deep breath as tears burned his eyes. "I don't want you to look at me any differently than before, but there is something you have the right to know… something I don't want to die with… it's a secret I've been holding since your mother passed. Blake… I'm not your father…" The pressure that had been building in Blake's chest sank and formed an iron ball in the pit of her stomach. "You're mother had had an affair when I was still working as a sue chef and to this day I still don't know his name but Blake this doesn't mean I love you any less than before. I treated you like my daughter because you _are_ my daughter in my heart. I raised you and I see you as my own. I will never stop loving you even in death."

The walls Blake had built to stay supportive for her sister had crumbled. Her tears had finally broken free and she remained statuesque as she tried to remember how to breath. She faintly heard Cinder call her name but the blood pumping through her had drowned out all noise other than the constant _thump thump thump_ against her ears.

The voice inside her screamed _OUT OUT OUT GET OUT_ and that's exactly what she did. She ran, and ran not thinking about the key she had swiped from the janitor in two seconds flat as she passed him or the consisted tapping of feet behind her, following her wherever she went. All she knew is that she needed to get out of the hospital and to high place to clear her thoughts.

She wound up on the roof of the hospital staring at the stars as she dropped to the floor, she sat there with her knees against her chest balling, faintly aware of the warm arm around her shushing her and cooing that everything was going to be okay.

"Why'd he have to tell me Ash? Why couldn't he just die with the secret? What's next? He's secretly been fucking Emerald this whole time?" said Blake as she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her sweater.

Cinder grimaced at the name and responded, "Well that tid bit wouldn't be news. It's obvious that dad and Em have had a thing for years. Just look at the way they look at each other and Em getting here so quick after the news? Please."

Blake snorted and leaned her head against Cinder's shoulder. "Blake, it doesn't matter if we are related by blood or not. You frustrate me more than anyone on this earth and only a sister can be capable of such a feat." Blake looked up at Cinder's face with fresh tears running down her face, "I will always and forever see you as my annoying little sister Blake."

Blake wrapped her arms around Cinder and cried heavily as she whispered "Thank you Cinder." They stayed there for a tad bit longer before Blake scooted away from Cinder. Much to Cinder's surprise.

"You need to go back down there to be with d-dad… if he passes away tonight I don't want him to be alone… I really can't face him right now, but you can go down there and keep him company." said Blake as she wipeda her face with the sleeve of her jacket, the color of dark green sleeve turning darker and darker the more tears she wiped away.

"Are you sure? I can stay here for a bit longer if you want." said Cinder with worry thick in her voice.

Blake shook her head, "You should go down there. I need to be alone to collect my thoughts anyway."

Cinder looked at her for a few moments before hesitantly getting up. "Alright, but if you need anything just call me. I'm going to be here all night." Blake nodded and Cinder placed a kiss on the crown of her head before saying goodbye and leaving Blake to her thoughts. With one last look back at Blake Cinder turned to open the door and walk down the steps and find her way back to her father's room.

When she opened the door of her father's room she saw Emerald and her dad having a quiet conversation. Emerald had both hand wrapped around her father's weak one as she pressed it against her face with tears in her eyes. Considering everything that was going on it seemed much too intimate to interrupt so Cinder quietly left the room and made it back to waiting room. She flopped onto a chair and pulled out her phone.

After staring at Winter's contact for far longer than she should have, she finally gave in and called Winter. Half surprised when Winter picked up in a panicked heartbeat, "Are you okay? You usually text me when you get home, I was starting to get worried something had happened to you."

Cinder took a deep painful breath and began to tell her everything that had happened, dancing around the part about Ruby and skipping to the part about her father's heart attack and how they couldn't get a doner. After she finished all Winter said was "I'll be right there." and hung up the phone.

Cinder stared out the window in the wait room lost in thought. Soon the sun had begun peaking its way up and the stars slowly began to fade away as the cool blue sky chased the shadows away.

Winter walked into the waiting room disheveled and unpresentable according to Schnee standards, but Cinder could really care less as Winder hobbled over to her and wrapped her up in a warmth of Winter's hug combined with the aromatic lavender perfume she always wore finally let Cinder relax enough to have a full breakdown. She practically blubbered into Winter's shoulder as she held on to her tightly. Almost as if she were going to disappear if she were to let her go.

* * *

Ruby's head pounded as the ringer on her phone went off. She reached over from underneath her covers and picked up the phone with a half mumbled "What?"

"Well good morning sleeping beauty I was just calling to tell you that you're friend's father is in the hospital. Now I know I'm breaking a heck of a lot of rules here by telling you this, but I really don't want another one of my patients to die today so here's what's going on." Ruby paid full attention and attempted to ignore the pounding headache as she worried over Tukson's wellbeing. "This man's heart is failing and he needs a new one, the one he has is practically dead already and it is going to be impossible to get him a heart on a normal transplant list. If you catch my drift."

"Don't worry Yang I know what to do. I'll head over there right now" _Even if I know for a fact they probably don't want to see me._ With that Ruby hung up her phone and got dressed in her best business attire. Which was a simple black pencil skirt with a matching blazer and red button up. She grabbed her suitcase case and headed out.

When Ruby arrived at the hospital it took her a few moments to rile up the courage to walk inside. She hated the hospital with every fiber of her being but she walked in anyway, she had to get that heart for Tukson. It didn't matter if the sisters probably won't forgive her for what she did, but she knew that saving Tukson was the right thing to do. He has been a friend of the family for years, he was at her parents funeral and also offering minor support from her whenever she would walk into the bakery. She haddn't known too much about Tuckson's personal life because he tended to keep to himself about those topics. He mostly just listened to people's problems, almost like a good bartender.

Soon she arrived at the Hospital director's door along with Winter of whom was impeccably dressed. "What in the world are you doing here runt?" said Winter as she glared at Ruby.

Ruby unphased by the insult responded with, "Probably the same as you. I'm here to _convince_ the director into giving Tukson a new heart."

"I doubt I will need any help from you, I am perfectly capable enough if handling this myself."

"But if we work together there is more of a chance to help Tukson other than just risking whatever we were going to do working on the first try. We should put aside our petty differences just this one time and help Tukson." Winter continued to stare at her until Ruby crumbled slightly and whispered, "Please Winter."

The look on Ruby's face briefly reminded her of Weiss, making her heart stop just for a second before she sighed and said, "Fine, but we better get this heart or else I will destroy you and the name you have built for yourself in every corner of this world."

Ruby simply nodded and they both opened one of the double doors to enter into the director's office. They entered to find the esteemed director Coco Adel sitting behind her desk writing on several documents. Coco briefly looked up from her paperwork to look at them and said "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Winter Schnee and this is Ruby Rose and we would like to talk to you about the patient in room 403B."

Coco paused her paperwork to briefly type the number into her computer and look up the person they were talking about "Tukson Belladonna?" she said in confusion. "What about him?"

"We would like for you to move him up in the transplant list." said Ruby.

"...how far up?"

"All the way up." responded Ruby before Coco burst into laughter.

After a full minute of laughing Coco wiped her eyes as she said, "While I'm fond of your uncle and his team they really don't have enough pull in this hospital drag an old man on his deathbed all the way up the transplant list to waste a heart that could go to someone of whom could live another twenty years instead of another five."

Ruby looked to over at Winter and Winter motioned for Ruby to go first with her argument. _Let's see you crash and burn Red._ Thought Winter as she watched Ruby compose her thoughts for a few moments.

Ruby took a deep breath and placed her suitcase on Coco's desk and opening it to reveal its contents. When she turned it to face Coco her eyes widened and she whispered "No…"

"Yes… If you move Tukson up the transplant list I'll allow this hospital to be one of the first organizations with access to my designs. This is my latest prototype of the Rose-Dragon tech prosthetic of which Yang currently has and that you have seen in action."

"This means the reputation of the hospital would improve ten fold… but then again our own researchers are already close to something close to your tech Miss Rose. So something like this would only advance us so far."

"What if I offered to allow you exclusive access to my paten along with a hefty donation." said Ruby as she stared Coco down.

Coco crossed her arms in contemplation and said, "Tempting…"

"What if the Schnee company were to withdraw their donations to this hospital in favor of one doing more breakthrough and cutting edge research?" said Winter matter of factly as she casually looked at her nails.

"...Was that a threat Miss Schnee?" said Coco through grit teeth.

"What? Heavens no. I was simply stating that if this hospital has no use for cutting edge _tested_ research then the Schnee company has no use in investing in a worthless cause."

"Alright. Fine. If you wanna play it that way, then yes Miss Rose we would gladly accept your offer to advance the hospital's research department, with your help of course." said Coco as she stood from her chair.

"And?" said Winter.

"And the man in 403B is going to receive the heart he needs as soon as the next available heart is here."

"It was nice doing buisness with you Miss Adel." said Ruby shook Coco's hand. Winter just nodded her head to Coco and left the room closely followed by Ruby.

As soon as they were far enough away Ruby exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding and said, "Oh my gods please tell me you weren't going to actually pull millions of dollars in donations from a hospital Winter."

"Depends of if they had let Tukson die without a second thought."

Ruby didn't know how to process the fact that Winter was possibly going to make a hospital go bankrupt so she continued with the next best thing. "Winter… I just want to say… Thank you for letting me help you in there...I know you hate me and you hate Yang and you just hate our family in general for everything that, that, that happened… I just want to say from the bottom of my heart thank you…"

Winter stopped and looked down into Ruby's big silver eyes and sighed, "Alright Alright you're welcome now will you quit with the thank yous'? Don't you have a department to update?"

Ruby frowned and said, "Yeah I guess I do now. I'll be seeing you Winter."

Winter turned away from Ruby and Ruby watched her go, the guilt of everything eating away at her. Winter continued to walk until she reached the waiting room she had left Cinder in when she found it empty she moved on to look for Tukson's room. She slowly opened the room to find Cinder sitting curled up in a chair holding her father's hand as they were both fast asleep.

After a few moments of deliberation Winter strode up to Cinder and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, slowly rousing Cinder from her sleep. "Cinder honey would you please wake up? I have some news that you might like."

Cinder mumbled something unintelligible and slowly opened her eyes to look at Winter. Blood shot eyes barely mustering the energy to give her a half hearted glare. "What is it?" said Cinder.

"Can you come into the next room with me so that we don't wake Tuks? I believe he needs his rest." said Winter as she helped Cinder out of her chair.

"What's so urgent that you need to wake me from my sleep Winter." said Cinder as she wiped her eyes.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I managed to get the hospital to put your dad higher on the transplant list."

All traces of sleepiness vanished from Cinder's face as the joy on Cinder's face increased ten fold. ""WHAT?" she yelled as a smile stretched across her face, "You mean to tell me that my dad has an actual chance at living? How'd you do it?"

As tempting as it had been to tell Cinder she had done it all on her own she knew that more lies would only hurt their friendship in the long run. "I didn't really do it alone… Ruby helped me convince the hospital director to move Tukson up the transplant list."

"Ruby?" said Cinder with confusion written across her face. "She has no resources that could help the hospital in anyway. How did she manage to help you convince the director?"

Now it was Winter's turn to be confused, "You seriously don't know what Ruby does for a living?"

"Isn't she some kind of engineer?"

"Well you're partly right. She is actually the creator of the Rose Dragon technology that is currently being using in a lot of Schnee electronics brands and is actually one of the leading researchers on prosthetic limbs."

"Holy shit… I can see how you two got dad up the transplant list so quick."

A conflicted look appeared across Cinder's face and Winter knew she had made a mistake by telling Cinder about all of Ruby's excellent qualifications.

"God how can you be so damn blindly in love with her? Did she fuck you silly to get your heart so fast? If that worked so well for her then why the hell haven't you fallen in love with me yet?" in her agitation the words spilled out of her than she could think.

Cinder stared at her best friend in shock, "Winter…"

Tears began to spring loose as the days events avalanched on her _oh fuck it,_ thought Winter as she spoke, "God Cinder how can you be so damn blind to me being in love with you for years. _You're_ the reason I keep coming back tho this stupid town, not my father, not the company, _YOU!_ _You're_ the reason I 'tripped' down some stairs and broke my ankle just before a big mission that was gonna delay me from coming back to you. How in god's name did that stupid girl capture your heart in a few days when I have spent the better part of my life trying and have gotten nowhere. Cin-"

Before she could continue Cinder had to cut her off, "No I'm not in love with her and yes I fucked Ruby, but she wasn't screaming my name as I did it. She screamed Blake's name…

 **...**

 **~A.N.~**

 **Well it's out and man this was a hard one to write. Also I would like to address a note of concern in the likelihood of Tukson not getting admitted immediately, it was mostly a joke for myself if that makes any sense. Basically it stems from a time of which a cousin of mine got a long deep gash in his arm and was bleeding profusely but the nurse in charge made us file all the paper work before letting a doctor see him and during that time we made jokes that not even a man getting wheeling in with a heart attack would get admitted and when we finally saw a doctor he saw my cousin and said "Wow this really bad you really should have been admitted** **immediately** **" and we just looked at him like _"we tried"_ and his only response was "Well obviously not hard enough." and then it just became a running gag between me and my cousin. Anyway I hope ya'll liked it and it would be great if you left a review telling me what you think. And till next time peoples.**

 **Guest responses: **

**Guest: While fluent in more than one language German is not one of them, I just used google translate and suggestions from a friend, but thank you for the correction. I'll see if i can use it later.**

 **Demon420: Thank you I do try.**

 **Guest4: I'm sure he has not returned the spear since he has taken a liking to it.**


	16. Friendship

"No I'm not in love with her and yes I fucked Ruby, but-"

Blake had stopped listening as she leaned her head against the cold white wall as she made her best attempt to process the news she had just heard, but at every turn it just kept getting worse and blocked with more visions of them together. Blake had to know the truth but at the same time she feared it. She left the corner of which she had been hidden when she had stumbled across Winter and Cinder's conversation. The voice that had screamed to get out before hand was back with a vengeance and she listened to it without a second thought. She half ran over to the elevator and pressed the button to the bottom floor like her life depended on it.

When the doors opened to the bottom floor she walked out of the elevator at a steady pace trying not to catch anyone's attention. She had done so much crying the night before that her eyes remained dry as she walked out the hospital doors with a grim expression written her face. Blake had been so wrapped up in her dismay that she ran straight into the last person she wanted to see.

Their bodies collided and Blake's feeble form just accepted fall with not even the slightest attempt to catch herself. Not expecting two thin arms to catch her as she fell. There stood Ruby Rose impeccably dressed with her arms around Blake saving her from an inevitable concussion.

At the sight of those burning silver eyes, Blake's rage bubbled to the surface. It wasn't so much that she had slept with Cinder but the fact that everything just kept boiling and boiling nothing even giving her a chance to catch her breath or deal with anything in a healthy way.

"You." growled Blake as she shoved Ruby away from herself. "Get the hell away from me. I do not want to see or speak to you. You annoying piece of lying trash. You couldn't just settle for one sister you just _had_ to have them both."

"Blake it's not like that I swear I was only interested in you." said Ruby in desperation.

"God you just can't stop lying can you? I didn't even get to hear it from the horse's mouth I had to hear it in a passing conversation Cinder was having with Winter. _What?_ Did you help save my dad just to sleep with me too? Well you can just forget about that Ruby Rose. Go fuck yourself." With that final flat statement Blake shoved Ruby out of the way and headed out the door.

Ruby started to walk after Blake but a strong metallic hand captured her wrist and pulled her back. "You have to let her go and cool off kiddo." Ruby looked up at Yang's soft lavender eyes and sighed before following Yang out of the door and to the smoking area, where they sat down and Ruby recounted the entire story from the beginning, skipping no details.

* * *

Meanwhile Cinder sat alone in the waiting room with an angry red handprint seemingly burned into her face. She played Winter's last words to her over and over in her head until they were scratched record playing inside her head with no hope of being changed. ' _I hate you, you blind fool.'_ Cinder had stuttered and tumbled through excuses and Winter had seemed to get angeryer and angeryer. The moment Winter had confessed Cinder had been shocked and was still reeling with the fact. The smack hadn't helped either.

The stinging on her cheek could not compare to the the pain those words made her feel. She sat there collecting her thoughts for who knows how long before Emerald came from around the corner stood in front of her with her hands on her hips, wearing look on her face that could could kill if given the chance.

"Leave me alone Emerald… I just want to be alone…" whimpered Cinder as she reached up to feel her right cheek.

Emerald shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "No sir-y bob, you just made the only girl that has been in love with you for a good portion of her life cry her eyes out in a broom closet with nothing to comfort her because her best friend, you know the girl she confided with for everything, is the same one that made her cry."

Cinder grit her teeth and tightened her grip on the arm rests. "I'm serious Em back off before I make you. I've been going through way too much shit to deal with this shit."

"Deal with what might I ask?" Emerald said as she cocked her head to the side awaiting Cinder's next strained response.

"This! This stupidly frustrating situation with a girl I was forced to swallow my feelings for and just settle for being 'friends with benefits' because she was going to be _gone_ for most of the damn year. That same girl decides to finally fucken tell me she felt the same way all these years right as I'm about to lose my father and have finally started to move on with finally finding someone that I don't just want to fuck! I don't know what to think! What to feel! I'm just so… ugh!" Cinder reached up and grabbed the sides of her head pulling at her hair with the feeble hope that the pain would distract from the storm brewing in her head.

"Then why didn't you just tell her that?" Emerald said with a small frustrating smile on her face.

"She ran away before I could collect my damn thoughts! And now she's gone forever and I just don't know what I'm going to do without her in my life…" tears finally began to spring when she heard slow footsteps approach her. When Cinder finally looked up she had to forcer herself to stay planted in her seat and not jump for joy. "Winter…" said Cinder with a crack in her voice.

"Welp, my job is done. Have fun ladies." Cinder stared at Emerald in disbelief as she walked away and only turned back with one final message as she turned the corner. "But not too much fun I hope! This is a hospital after all."

They sat in uncomfortable silence for far longer than Cinder could manage before she broke it and stuttered out. "H-how did Em get you to come over here?" still remaining frozen in her seat.

Winter tentatively sat next to Cinder and began, "I'm going to be honest. I'm not entirely sure how she got me to come out of that broom closet and got me to come over here and spy on your conversation with her."

"Emerald is an enigma..." Chuckled Cinder as she shifted in her seat.

Winter gave her a small smile reached for Cinder's hand. "So... you swallowed your feelings?"

"Winter… I-you-we...you were my first love Winter... but when you showed no interest in me in prep school I just gave up and went to every girl I could find to try and fill the void you left in me, and when I finally got the courage to tell you my feelings you left for the navy and then the whole 'friends with benefits thing' started... Winter I was so lonely for so long that when somebody came that didn't fall for my usual routine I guess I finally thought I could get that void filled."

Cinder took a breath and continued, "I didn't know that I was hurting you every time I talked about Ruby. I didn't know that you were in love with me because how in the world would someone as beautiful, smart, talented and just all around perfect person fall in love with me? I've traveled all around the world and only came back here for your visits. I loved every part of this world but being right next to you was always my favorite place..."

Winter looked at Cinder for a few long moments, searching for lies in Cinder's broken expression. Before Cinder could even open her mouth with more apologies Winter reached over and grabbed the collar of Cinder's jacket. With a sharp tug she smashed her soft lips against Cinder's in a ruff but caring kiss. Making her best attempt to convey how angry she was at Cinder for making her wait do long but also the happiness she felt at finally having her crush of a lifetime return her feelings. Cinder whimpered against Winter's mouth as she put her arms around Winter's neck, pulling Winter against her as she licked Winter's bottom lip as if to ask permission to enter. Soon their tongues battled against each other in a war that was quickly growing heated.

"Gods I love you so much." whispered Winter when they finally separated for air.

Cinder laughed as she tucked away a few strands of Winter's hair that had come loose. "Man I wish we weren't in a public place that we can't afford to get kicked out of. If we were back at my place I'd be fucking you into the mattress right about now."

Winter moaned softly into Cinder's ear, "Tell me more."

Cinder leaned closer to Winter's ear and whispered, "I'd tear your clothes off and watch you beg for it. Then I'd grab the strap and-"

They heard someone loudly clear their throat forcing them to separate slightly. It was the mother of the child that Emerald had scared earlier. Cinder glared at the woman and said, "We were having a damn moment lady. Can't you take your shitty kid elsewhere?"

The woman scoffed and sat back in her chair in protest. Cinder was seconds away from telling the woman off before a soft hand gently caressed her injured cheek. Cinder's burning amber eyes met cool blue and Winter whispered, "We can talk about it later Cin. You don't need to cause a scene."

Winter kissed away the pout that had been forming on Cinder's lips and left a small smile in its place.

 _I hope this moment lasts forever…_

* * *

"I don't know what I'm going to do Yang! She hates me! I didn't even do it on purpose. I- I"

" _You_ need to calm the hell down. So what if you messed up a little? Everything is going to work itself out you'll see." said Yang as she rubbed Ruby's back

Ruby curled deeper into the dark red bench and pressed her nails into her wrists. "You don't get it Yang. I accidentally slept with her sister thinking it was her…"

Yang looked at Ruby for a long moment with a confused expression, "...How does one even do that? Are they twins or something?"

"Not as far as I know, but they do look alot alike and I was drunk and other other sister liked me too which is why she agreed to sleep with me without much hesitation."

Yang began to laugh, "Damn Ruby! How the hell did you get two sisters to fall in love with you?"

"I don't know!" Ruby sank deeper into the bench and Yang continued to die of laughter.

When Yang's laughter finally died down to chuckles she said, "Well I'm sorry to break it to you that I'm not exactly the best person to give you advice, considering I've mostly dated one girl for most of my life, but I can tell you that you are going to have a lot of explaining to do once everything cools down."

"I know…" Ruby dejectedly slumped against Yang and tried to picture herself someplace away from the designated smoking area of the hospital. "Oh did I tell you I got the heart for her dad and she thinks I only got it to get into her pants? Because that's also a thing…"

Yang scrunched her brows and said, "Why would she think that? I mean sure you slept with her sister but that's a different story."

Ruby sighed, "I don't even know. Cinder or Winter maybe told her but I really don't know… All I know is that I am going to have some serious explaining to do and that just makes me physically tired to think about."

Yang wrapped her arm around Ruby and took a puff of her cigarette, "You must really like this girl. I haven't seen you this in the dumps about someone since thou red feind that shall not be named."

"And she's just so damn cute Yang! And funny and great and we have so much in common. Yang I woke up at four in the morning just to be able to work with this girl. She makes me smile all day long even if I have a shit customer and she makes me feel great and fluffy everytime I'm with her… Got dammit she's just so Ugh!." Ruby groaned and ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

Yang chuckled at her little sister's distress and mentally tabbed to ask her what Winter had to do with all of this later. _It can't be the same Winter right? I'm sure it's just a common name…_

* * *

Blake didn't know where she had ended up. She just know that she was far away from the hospital and Ruby.

 _Why did everything have to hit the fan so damn fast? I could deal with this is it was just one thing but not one after the other._

Tears ran down Blake's cheeks as she walked around the city, not paying the sightless attention to her surroundings. With blurry eyes she stepped off the cross walk to cross the street but was immediately pulled back by someone yanking back the hood of her jacket just as a car zoomed by the spot Blake would have been standing in.

In shock Blake turned to face her savoir. "Hey are you okay? That was a close one wasn't it?"

"I um yeah it was… thank you." Blake said as she continued to stare at the girl, too shocked to really have any cognitive functions.

"You are welcome. Ms.?"

"My name is Blake. You can call me Blake."

The girl reached out to shake Blake's hand and said, "Salutations Blake! My name is Penny."

 **~A.N.~**

 **So I'm back... yup yup. Anyway please leave a review and all that jazz and Till next time!**

 **P.S.- I'm sorry for being gone so long... life happened.**

 **p.s.s- I don't own RWBY.**


	17. Penny for your thoughts

"Um hi Penny. Thanks for the save.." Blake said awkwardly as she reached to shake the girl's frigid hand and made her best attempt at a smile that seemed more like a grimace in the end.

"No problem my friend. I couldn't just let you go and get hit by a car. That would just not me the human thing to do ya know?" Penny shook her hand almost mechanically with a smile plastered across her face.

The hairs on the back of Blake's neck stood on end as she watched Penny continue to watch her with unblinking eyes. "Well thank you, but I really should be going now…" said Blake as she pulled her hand away from Penny's.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out for a coffee? I mean I _did_ just save your life… but I totally understand if you have other more important things to do. I mean this _is_ a busy city after all." Penny's tone was warm and friendly but Blake just couldn't shake the feeling that something was just _off_ about Penny.

Blake bit down on the inside of her lip for a few seconds before saying, "I could spare a few minutes for a cup of tea. What I have to go to can wait a few minutes I guess."

Penny lit up and grabbed Blake's hand in and iron tight grip. Pulling her away and down the block to the nearest café. By the time they arrived Blake's shoulder was beginning to ache and if she didn't sing and dance show tunes for a living she knew she would never have had the capacity to keep up with Penny.

The café was small and was seemingly sandwiched between two larger buildings. While all signs outside of the shop spoke specials on the coffee and tea. Blake was sure if she hadn't been lead here she would have gotten lost on the way and never found it. It was the kind of space that if you didn't know what your were looking for, you would most definitely miss it completely. The building sported a dull white exterior with brownish-red accents along the roof and borders of the windows and door. The letters painted across the top with a darker shade of red paint said ' _Pride, prejudice and coffee'_ with a small pair of roses painted on with the same paint that had been used to paint the letters.

Blake would have rolled her eyes at the word play of one of her favorite novels if she hadn't had Penny almost yanking her arm off to drag her inside the small building to be met with its rustic theme. The scent of fresh baked goods instantly hit Blake's nose and she could almost see the disheartened look look her father would have given her if he discovered she had gone to a rival up an coming bakery/ coffee shop.

 _Don't even go down that path of thinking Blake…_

Penny was excitedly waiting in line talking Blake's ear off about how great the baked goods were in this particular bakery and Blake had been forced to hold her tongue and not mention her father's bakery. She really didn't want this woman to know too much about her for her own safety.

With every passing moment Penny seemed more and more like a normal person and Blake began to doubt her original assumption until she would be proven right every so often when Penny would just stare for a little too long and Blake could almost feel her skin begin to crawl with distrust for this woman. When they finally finished their drinks Blake had let it slip about her going to to hospital and instantly regretted it.

The smile that stretched across Penny's face was almost eerie when she said, "Oh I can drive you! My car is just where we met."

"Oh no no you _really_ don't have to do that. The hospital really isn't too far of a walk and I'm sure I can make it in no time." said Blake as she attempted to hide the panic in her voice.

"Don't worry about it! We're besties now and I'll totally take you to the hospital free of charge." Penny hopped up out and out of her seat, grabbing Blake's hand along the way, and again to lead her out of the shop and over to her car. All while Blake is trying to figure out a way out of this and not seem rude in the end.

 _Okay options… I can snap my hand out of her grip and hope it doesn't sprain as I book it into the city. No she saved your damn life, you can't just be an ungrateful jerk to her no matter how on edge she puts you. Okay so what if you tell her the wrong hospital? No, because then that leaves you with no real way to go back since you've long forgotten how to use the overly confusing bus system in this city. Smoke bomb? What are you a ninja? No of course not._

Blake continued to list her options as Penny zipped her to her small orange beetle and half forced her into it. "So what hospital is it?" said Penny as she jumped into the drivers side.

"Sacred heart hospital." the words slipped out of Blake's mouth before she could stop them and she instantly began mentally berating herself for it. _Well you're all ready in the crazy girl's car. There really isn't much you can do other than maybe hop out and run for your life…_ In that moment Blake began to almost reach for the handle but was forced forward by the speed of the car forcing itself back and out of the small parking space it had crushed itself into previously.

 _And just like that you're kidnapped and dead. You totally got into the car of a serial killer of your own free will._ Blake continued her conversation with herself as Penny drove remarkably slow compared to the forced exit of the parking space.

"So Blake what do you do for a living? You never got around to telling be because that stupid bus boy that kept distracting you." Penny said as she gripped the ivory colored wheel a little tighter.

Blake shifted slightly in her seat before answering with a half truth. "I'm currently unemployed. I used to work with this group but my dad got sick and I had to help out."

"Oh is that who you're going to the hospital to see?"

"Yeah he's been sick on and off for awhile now so it's not all bad."

Penny nodded and let the conversation drift off for a beat before going right back to it after a particularly aggressive turn. Penny honked at the other car in her way and yelled, "Move it or lose it jackass!" out her window. She didn't even take a breath before she switched back to her calming tone and said, "Well I hope he gets better soon."

Blake had been so tense she was sure her fingers digging into her leg were definitely going to leave a bruise. She had been so distracted with her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Penny pull up to the entrance of the hospital.

"Well here we are." said Penny as she turned to face Blake. She placed her hand over Blake's, seeming not noticing it tense further. "I would really like to see you again beautiful. In a-" Penny slid her hand from Blake's and slid it farther between her legs. "better setting.."

 _Oh_ _ **hell**_ _no._ Thought Blake as she used all of her will power not to just slap Penny's hand away from her. Instead she gently tugged Penny's hand away and undid her seat belt. "Uh maybe another time… I really have to go now byeandthankyoufortheride." Blake rushed out of the beetle not daring to glance back at Penny. Who's plastered smile had quickly dropped to a sneer.

* * *

When Ruby spotted Penny's car from the no smoker zone she all but had a heart attack on the spot. "On no no no no. Yang Penny's here! I need to hide asap! She must be stalking me again because she saw me in the restaurant with Cinder the other day." whispered Ruby as she tried to figure out an appropriate escape method.

"What?!" was all that Yang said while looking around for that familiar mop of red hair. "Where is she?"

"Over there in the ugly orange beetle and before you tell me it could be anyone's car she's only one in town to drive a car in that make and color so I know for damn sure it's her car." Ruby began to sink down in the bench as she tugged down on her hood.

"Wait is that Blake?" said Yang as she stood to get a better view of the brunette rushing out of the car.

Ruby instantly stood and only caught the last few whips of dark hair before she was out of her line of sight. "What the hell is Blake doing with Penny? Doesn't she know she's dangerous? _Especially_ when she has her hooks in you?" Ruby turned to Yang for answers but only received a shrug in response. "Oh god I have to warn her… oh shit I can't do that because she hates be and things are weird with Cinder."

"Yeah I can't really give you any advice on this one… I mean Penny can't be that bad… right?" said Yang as she sat back down and pulled out another cigarette.

"Yang she handcuffed me in her basement for the week the first time I even attempted to break up with her. I don't even know where she got handcuffs!" Ruby ran a hand through her hair as she began to pace in front of Yang.

"One. When the hell did that happen? Two. How the hell did you get out? And Three. Why didn't you tell me so that I could kick her scrawny ass?" The anger built up in Yang to the point she was sure she had crushed her cigarette to bits in her hand.

"She let me go free once I agreed to tattoo her name on me and told her I would love her forever and Yang you aren't really the most dependable since Weiss died…" Ruby froze. The second the words slipped out of her mouth she knew she had fucked up.

Yang almost saw red as she tossed the useless cigarette to the ground and stood in front of Ruby. "And what do you mean by that?"

Ruby grit her teeth and steeled herself for the argument that was years in the making. "I mean that ever since Weiss died you're not yourself anymore… I _really_ don't want to fight about this Yang. We have more important-"

"More important things that you not trusting me and bringing up my dead fiancé to _expl_ _ain_ that you don't trust me? Not even telling me about how bad it really got with Penny? Ruby you only ever told me that she was crazy and didn't take the break up well. You never told me that she changed you in a basement!" The sting of betrayal stung in Yang's heart as she fought for her own self control.

"I didn't tell you because you're always too busy for that Yang. I have to have some kind emergency for you to even notice I exist sometimes. I even stopped wearing the colors white and blue because you wouldn't even look at me if I wore them! ...Yang that week I was in the basement you didn't even notice I had been gone…" Ruby's voice broke as she fought off tears.

Yang was stunned into silence as Ruby continued her rant, "Like I get it. You lost the love of you life in a really bad way along with our parents, but I lost them too Yang… I lost a best friend and my parents too and in alot of ways. I lost my sister too…"

Yang's shoulders slumped as she tried to come up with words. "I- I'm -Ruby I'm sorry… You should have told me."

"Yang you shut me out in every way possible. After awhile I just let you grieve on your own and that seemed to help even if I wasn't there to help you every step of the way."

Yang wrapped Ruby up in a tight hug. Feeling tears in her eyes as she tried to remember the last time she gave her sister a real hug.

"I'm still so very sorry Ruby."

 **...**

 **~A.N.~**

 **Oh wow look at that an on time update. The world really must be ending. Anyway thank you for reading and please leave a reveiw and all that of other jazz and Til next time peoples!**

 **p.s.- I don't own RWBY.**


End file.
